A to Z
by Liz Loe
Summary: Zoicite finally got to lead detective on his own case, though it seems to be harder then he planned. Ami was his only witness and she wasn't very forthcoming with evidence… Set during Neo-Tokyo, 2 of a 4 part series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the second story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Ami was reading her book and munching on her low fat pumpkin muffin when the scream was heard. She frowned and made a red mark in her book. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called up the police, "yes I would like to report a dead body in the alley on 54th meets 72nd, yes my name is Ami, thank you." Ami hung up her cell phone and made another mark with her red pin. 'Two grammar marks in on one page? This is going to be a hard read,' she thought with a sigh.

A to Z an Ami and Zoicite story

"Maybe he was it by a rock falling from above," one of the policemen said looking at the dead man as they cleared the area for inspection.

"But there are some marks on his shirt that looks like it was burned," said another officer raising his eye brow at the other.

"Well then maybe the rock was on fire," said the first policeman editing his theory slightly.

The chief walked in to the crime scene shaking his head, 'this is what I have to work with? Good thing crimes are rare this day in age.'

"Start cleaning up this place, if a nail is out of place I want it marked," said the chief as the policemen went about their job.

"Who called it in chief?" asked the officer in charge.

"The only witness we have, a girl named Ami," said the chief looking at his rarely used notepad as he creased the fresh paper to fold back.

"Who has the case?" asked the officer hoping for the challenge.

"My superior called up and had someone special brought in for this case," said the chief with a sigh. He rarely got a call from his boss but to have someone called in? Clearly this case was larger then he thought.

"Wow boss I didn't know you had a superior," said the officer slightly taken back. This was the first time the chief even mentioned such a person.

"Everyone has a boss kid. Even the queen answers to someone," said the chief with a cheeky smile.

"Please get into the bath tub," Serenity was on her knees to reach the height of her daughter who was abnormally stubborn. "Please Rini, do you want to be stinky? Everyone walking around wondering if it's you." No matter how much Serenity begged her daughter would stomp her foot and her head would shake no, she didn't blame the girl. The poor child rarely got time with her mother and if a small tiff would get her just one more minute Rini would keep it up.

Serenity's communicator went off and forced the queen to stand to her actual height and answer the call.

"Serenity what are you doing?" asked Luna, Serenity was already late for a meeting.

"Saving the world from Rini's stench!" Serenity said sarcastically as Luna could hear Rini in the background saying,

"I'm not stinky!"

"Tell that to the people who walk by and then promptly faint. I'm sorry Luna but could you send Endymion? I'm locked into negotiations with stinky pits," she said as the small girl crossed her arms, then as subtle as a child could be smelt under her arms. Luna let out a deep sigh but agreed and Serenity shut her communicator only to go back down to Rini's level. "Ok will you take a bath if I take one with you?" Serenity saw the little girls face light up.

"Will there be bubbles?" asked Rini in glee.

"Oh yes there is always bubbles," Serenity said picking up her only child her prize and joy.

A tall man with shoulder length blond hair got out of the transport unit in front of the police station. Its been a while since he was in the Tokyo Police Station but he still remembered the way to the chiefs office. Knocking only to enter without being allowed in Zoicite stepped inside to see an older looking man and an officer holding paperwork clearly reviewing the file.

"Ah good to see you made it so quickly mr...," said the chief coming up to Zoicite to shake his hand.

"Anderson, Zoicite. I hear you have a case for me," Zoicite said shaking the chiefs hand. The policeman looked at Zoicite surprised, they brought in this young punk to do the case?

"Yes, a man was killed in an alley. No ID yet but this guy is a little hard to trace," said the chief offering the folder out to Zoicite.

"Is there any witnesses?" Zoicite asked reviewing the paperwork.

"Just one, a lady named Ami Mizuno. We have her number if you would like to call her up. Her number is in the file," the chief said as Zoicite was already pulling out his cell phone and dialing up the number.

"Do I have an office?" Zoicite asked quickly as the officer pointed to the room right next door. He nodded and finished dialing the number leaving the two men blinking.

"Hola Ami hablando," Ami said answering the phone cheerfully. Zoicite blinked and took a while to respond, this lady spoke spanish?

"Hello this is the Tokyo Police Station," Zoicite said hesitantly hoping his one witness knew Japanese. After a slight pause Zoicite thought he lost her on the other line.

"Yes, I would guess this is a call back about the body in the alley," said Ami in perfect Japanese, Zoicite gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes it is I was just..." Zoicite was cut off by the the woman again.

"Have you gone over the evidence?" Ami asked rather quickly. Zoicite paused again, what was up with this lady?

"Well no, I just got it," he said honestly he had an odd feeling he could only tell the truth to this stranger, even if he tried to lie she could probably tell quickly.

"Oh my then we are talking much too soon," at that there was a dead tone.

"Wha?!" Zoicite couldn't believe it. Did his one witness just hang up on him? This is so cheap.

Nik was rather surprised to get a call from Lita. The past few weeks have been interesting. Well if you consider meeting a beautiful woman dating her and then finding out she owned the largest planet in the solar system. It was just starting to sink in for Nik. "Hey Lita you off work?" he asked shuffling his paperwork to the other hand to talk easily.

"Yes hugged a baby, christened a new boat and got some training in its my police force. I should be free for the next few days," Lita lips circled into a smile. She felt like such a sneaky girl. None of her friends know Neflight was reborn and she wasn't about to tell them.

"Hugged a baby eh? Such dedication, how about I treat you to dinner for your hard work?" he cooed playfully.

"I bet I will beat ya to your apartment!" was Litas joyous reply ending the call and finishing up the last of her paperwork.

If there was a maximum capacity for Zoicites oak desk he passed it a week ago. He was moving along in this case in millimeters, no, even a smaller form of measurement. Well it would help if he knew who had died, but the dead body had yet to be identified. Nothing absolutely nothing was at the scene hinted about the cause of death. So far the dim witted policeman's 'flaming rock' theory was looking good. And to top it off he was about to file a missing persons report on his only witness because she hasn't answered any of his calls!

Zoicite let out a deep sigh and pushed the case papers back, he practically has them memorized, the cournier told him two very important clues. The first that the burns were not actually burns at all more like frost bite. How was that even possible in the down town Tokyo alley way? The other clue was the man was a celic, which meant his body went through childhood quickly. Actually a person with celic could go through their first twenty years of life in just three years. This was a strong lead, since celic is so rare Zoicite is hoping to find the bodies name through the birth effect.

Zoicite knew a lot about celic's from being one himself. He had the look of a twenty-three year old but actually he was about four years old. His syndrome stopped very recently, abnormally late, people with celic's normally stop growing at the perceived age of eighteen. Some rare cases varied. Zoicite just so happened to be one of them, he excelled at school, most celic's did. Some believed that it was because most of them remember their past life. Still some cases didn't remember anything so it was never proven. Zoicite wheeled back in his chair and looked to the window. On the wall was a piece of paper framed, it was the release form from the person handing him over to the orphanage he grew up at. Sadly this page was the only connection to the person he assumed to be his parent, there wasn't even a name but the hand writing was very elegant. This was his only clue to who they were.

Getting back to work he looked at the report once again. 'The body had a black pocket of dark matter next to his heart. Substance unknown but it was helping the heart pump blood. Zoicite read this line over and over knowing it must be another clue. Connected to the heart... Like giving it energy? Gosh, this was just too confusing for him. Break, yes, that's what he needed. So me coffee or even tea. Something to get his mind off of working and cracking this case.

"Hey Mercury long time no talk and for us one week is like a year," said Venus into her cell phone.

"I had to make an emergency trip to my planet that look longer then expected," said Mercury just getting off the transport unit.

"Ah yes the reception is a little weak we should get that fixed. I can't call up Haruka without it being all scratchy. Just yesterday I called her up and it was actually Michiru. Low blow on my part, Haruka is going to make fun of me for years, I just feel it coming. This is the only time rarely seeing them is a good thing...Why did you go away anyways?" asked Mina ranting on and on with no easy way to cut in.

"Another issue with the reception? Arg add it to the list. The polarity on my planet got messed up and for a planet that is constantly striving to keep both halfs a good temperature...it was bad news. I will have to draft up some revisions to the core unit in my non existent spare time. If you talk to me about quantum physics I might hang up on you," Ami sighed, normally when she goes to her planet it's a bit more relaxing but this week she barley got to sleep a few hours for the whole week. Now all she really wanted was go to a nice coffee shop get her pumpkin muffin and read her poor grammared book.

"I'm certainly never going to bring up quandoom or whatever you just said. Sadly I have to get back to my own work. We should all have dinner sometime! Ciao," and with that Mina hung up her phone not even giving the chance for Ami to say goodbye or tell Mina a dinner out with everyone was almost impossible. Ami shook her head, no more of those thoughts she had a hot date with Cinderella's last pumpkin cooked into a wonderful muffin waiting for her.

The maid for the police station peeked into Zoicite's office, taking that moment to sneak in and clean up. Sweeping around the large desk her broom handle hit one of the desks corners making the table shift and a stack of papers cascaded down onto the floor. The maids eyes got big but as she let out a sigh of rest of papers from the desk crashed down soon after. She started to well up in shock, she knew there was no way she could clean everything back up correctly.

Zoicite briskly walked across the street in a hurry to get his favorite drink and with luck a pumpkin muffin he had been craving. The door let off a small jingle alerting the staff of his arrival. There wasn't much people in the place 'perfect' he thought, just what he needed. He walked up to the counter and rubbed his hands together in glee over his wonderful selection. He was still in decision mode when the helper came over.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" asked the helper with a smile.

"Extra hot Earl gray tea and a pumpkin muffin," he said making up his mind.

"I'm sorry sir but the lady over there bought the last one for today," the worker pointed over to a girl sitting alone reading a book and there was a half eaten muffin. Zoicite found himself doing a double take at the girl, maybe it was her odd blue hair color, it wasn't too abnormal in this modern age but he had never seen someone wear it so well. Almost like it was apart of her personality. The helper coughed trying to not be rude but Zoicite was staring at her a little long and the worker wanted to get back to cleaning.

"Just give me a berry scone then," he said with a sigh. He quickly paid for his food and went back to looking at the girl.

Ami felt eyes on her and just had to look up to see who was giving her such an intense stare. Seeing Zoicite standing here she nearly dropped her book. She wasn't suppose to see him now! A few more days of cat and mouse then dress up drop dead gorgeous to meet up with him. This jet lag indulgence Ami wasn't suppose to be introduced for another few months. His hair was shorter then he kept it in his past life, she certainly liked it better that way. Ami smiled up at him, "I was wondering when you would find me," she said up to Zoicite who looked around checking if the lady was talking to anyone else, then picking up his scone and tea.

"Unless you lost yourself Zoicite, then we are in a bit of a mess," said Ami frankly, all his tests went fine, of course she forgot how scatter brained he could be. He came over and sat in the chair opposite her.

"You took the last muffin," he said first giving her a sideways glance as if he wouldn't trust a word she said.

"Yes I hold that distinction," she said then eating some, Zoicite thought it was to spite him.

"You know my name," he stated then thinking that he should of brought up to start.

"And you know mine," she said back with a smile. Zoicite then got confused he knew her? Ok maybe she seem familiar but a name? "I mean you have been calling me all week," she then closed her book and took a drink of her coffee. Zoicites jaw fell open, it was now his turn to almost drop something. This was Ami? This was the lady who called in his case? The one witness he has? The one and only person he has wanted to talk to all week and she is now eating his muffin?!

"You can have some of it if you want," Ami said breaking Zoicite of his thoughts.

"What?" he was in such deep thought her voice almost made him jump again.

"The pumpkin muffin, if you stare it down any more it might combust," Ami said wanting to pull the poor thing out of view.

"Um no," he quickly moved his glance to her, "I actually wanted to talk to you," then giving her a good look. She was a smaller girl, certainly fitting for Japan but she also looked off worldly. Maybe she wasn't from this planet? Could that explain the lack of communication? Ami started to shuffle in her seat slightly uncomfortable with the intense gaze.

"Well Ami, what do you do?" he asked thinking it's good to open up questioning with something light, nothing dramatic like 'did you see a person running from the scene?' got to work up to those questions.

"I'm a book editor," Ami said picking up the hard bound book as proof, his eyebrow raised.

"Doesn't editing normally happen in manuscript form?"

"I have it bound for my reading pleasure," Ami said with a smile.

"Ok, why were you in the area of the crime?" he didn't want to be here all day asking her questions.

"Oh just passing through," then taking another bite from the muffin.

"Anything odd about the area?" Zoicite just pinching around for any facts.

"Overcast, it's not normal for clouds to formulate at such a low altitudes," Ami said after taking a pause to seriously consider the question. Zoicite blinked, great his witness noticed the clouds! Well that is just what he needed. His shoulders slumped visibly or was it just visible to Ami. "Anything else?" a simple plea in his voice.

"Have you found out the name of the person that had died?" Ami thought it might be a little harsh of her to drag him along like this, there wasn't a lot of evidence to go off of, she knew that for certain. Zoicite blatantly averted his eyes,

"No," he sounded like a young boy who wasn't getting his way. Ami shuffled around her things to find a pen.

"Well I have to go but if you go to this address at this time you might get more answers," she said writing some words down on a napkin packing up her things to go.

"But why can't I just talk to you?" he said getting up as she prepared to leave.

"Maybe later, bye Zoicite," and with that she quickly went toward the door only turning the last second to say, "and you can have the last part of the muffin."

Zoicite stood there with his mouth open and his head tilted to the side. He wondered how she knew his name, when he called her last he just said it was the Tokyo police station. Maybe she knew more then she was leading on. He flopped down in the open chair discouraged. Grabbing the muffin and taking a big bite he looked down at the napkin there was an address and just one name, "Rei Hino?"


	2. Meeting Rei

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the second story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Chapter 2

Zoicite spent the next three days at the exact same time trying to casually run into Ami again. Alas all his efforts were fruitless, he has her number but he has a feeling that it won't connect. Still he couldn't see this Rei person for another six days and it was driving him mad. What was he suppose to do the pass the time, window-shopping? Suddenly is phone started to ring, he rushed to answer it. "Hey genius! It's your old bud," came a voice from the other side.

"Bud? Yeah right it's more like old bother," said Zoicite already trying to fight the headache that he is sure was to come.

"Old brother? How kind of you. Really your words touch my heart all tender like," said the man on the other side of the phone line. Zoicite took a pause for his growing confusing 'Jedite has a heart?' "I'm calling to tell you I'm in town," Jedite said smugly.

"Permanently?!" came Zoicite's shocked response, maybe he will need to ask to be re assigned sooner then he may wish.

"Don't go packing your bags just yet. You know I don't stay in one place too long. Anyways we must go out, be drunk and merry and all! This Saturday sound good? Of course it does, I will call you back, till then zoi-boy!" and with that the line went dead. Damn. If he only looked at the number before he answered he could of missed Jedite. Now he was doomed to dinner at a loud bar with bad food.

Zoicite couldn't believe himself, here he was waiting in the rain for silly Jedite to make one of his magical appearances to do nothing but be tortured. Well to Zoicite it was going to be torture, any time he spent around Jedite he either got hurt or in trouble or both. Normally this would teach a man as smart as Zoicite to never go near him but they both were born on the same day and both having celic's it kept them together. Zoicite looked gooey eyed at the shop front window peering in at the book titles seeing if any of them are worth reading. "Window shopping in the rain? You know you could get a cold if your out here too long," came a sweet voice from behind Zoicite he turned to see a short blue haired Ami holding an umbrella and a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm waiting for a friend, if you want to call him that. I thought I would plan my next reading list while I wait," he said looking back to the glass case. Ami leaned over to look in the shop window as well.

"I suggest 'the name of the rose' its a historical crime novel, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Am I said pointing to a book looking back up to him and his blank face. How did she know he loved reading historical crime novels? Before he could ask her Zoi heard someone calling, well more like shouting, his name from down the street.

"Zoicite you old bast... Oh! You have a lady with you pardon my French," Jedite said shouting down the street catching their attention and several others looking over to see who would make so much noise.

Ami looked over and was a little shocked, wasn't Jedite suppose to be in hiding? "Hey Jedite, this is Ami she is my witness for the case I have in town," Zoicite said introducing the two but secretly hoping she will never have to put up with his company ever again.

"Always an honor to meet a pretty lady," said Jedite winking over to her Ami tried to act like she didn't know this man inside and out.

"Always an honor to meet a man," she said back.

"Zoicite she called me a man! Seems I've grown up," Jedeite said with a sly smile.

"She doesn't know you well enough," Zoicite said then looking over to Ami, "Well I'm going to go now, I will see you soon," and with a winning smile he turned to walk into the rain grabbing Jedite by the shirt collar and dragging him along behind him. Funny enough this site was rather normal in their past life so Ami didn't seem to surprised. Jedite fought his way out of Zoicite's hold and started hunting for a good dinner spot. For once he considered his old orphan mate's tastes and found a rather upper crust bar and made this their destination. "So how is work going?" asked Jedite once they sat down and properly flirted with the waitress. Zoicite couldn't help but cringe at the question; it was a clear sign for Jedite to keep asking questions. "That bad eh? With a witness that cute I don't know how you could be having a bad time," Jedite tilted back on his chair carelessly lounging.

"Well I'm just on one case. My witness isn't very forth coming," Zoicites voice trailed off toward the end not quite know how to describe Ami.

"Sweeten her up then!" Jedite said slamming back down on his chair and leaning forward to Zoicite.

Zoicite gave Jed a stern look, "Jedite I'm not going to give my witness candy," clearly totally missing Jedite's true meaning.

"Don't be so exact I didn't mean candy genius. I meant get to know her. People are more willing to help you out when you have a connection with them. Build up a relationship; it wouldn't be hard to get to know her. Goodness knows you need friends," Jedite averted his eyes trying not to notice Zoicites scowl of a glare. Though Jedites words did hold some credibility.

"Relationship? Eh I don't know Jedite I don't really know her well," Zoicite brushed off the nonexistent dust from the table.

"Just get to know her. I'm not saying jump her like a savage beast, guah bad image, I mean just talk. Try learning her interests then she might be more forth coming with information," Jedite of course knew this and practiced this every day, it was amazing to him that Zoicite had any social skills at all if he is acting like this, or he actually likes the girl. Zoicite was already in pondering mode. Getting to know her didn't seem too hard, she was just one of the most mysterious people he has ever meet. This small conversation made the whole night totally worth it, Zoicite did get to sneak away saying he had to work early before Jedite could drag him out to clubs.

Ami had her big-rimmed glasses on sitting amongst a slew of paperwork. Ami's mind was thoroughly enjoying the work when her small communicator went off disrupting the calm tone. With a sigh she stopped what she was doing to answer it.

"Hey Mercury I'm calling from Jupiter, Venus's complaints must of gotten to you. The reception is five times better," came Jupiter's calm voice.

"Yeah it was on my to do list, it was amazing that she lasted that long without complaining, I'm in the middle of paperwork now," Mercury said trying to hint to Jupiter this wasn't the time for chatting.

"Yes of course my reason for calling. Do you have everything set for that meeting with Serenity all ready?" Jupiter's voice was busting with cheer over something as annoying as royal meetings.

"Yes Jupiter everything is ready. As always I'm just working ahead right now," anyone could hear the suspicion in her voice but it seemed to go unnoticed by Jupiter.

"Sounds good, we all need to get ahead some times. Well until later then," and Jupiter left as soon as she came which really confused Mercury more then it should. Jupiter sounded so distracted but Mercury wasn't going to let it get to her, she really needed to get this paperwork done.

Zoicite looked at the scribbled name on the napkin and then up to the coffee shop. Are all of his meetings going to be in quaint eateries? With a deep sigh he stepped in thinking 'this had better help,' the shop was buzzing like mad. Most of the attention was actually on the worker making coffee. There was Rei, her hair tied back into a high ponytail and her bangs falling carelessly on her forehead. With her sleeves rolled up and her apron on she was ready for a different kind of battle. These desperate coffee drinkers would freak out without their coffee addiction but Rei knew exactly how to deal with them, actually she was smiling. Zoicite looked at the small note and then back to Rei, he was all the sudden afraid. Zoicite walked up right next to Rei's coffee mechine.

"Rei is it? I've come to talk to you," Zoicite jumped a little as she didn't even look up but laugh at him.

"So do a lot of people. Don't expect to get some special kind of treatment," Rei said then looking up only to do a double take, "oh my, it's Zoicite," Rei said literally pausing to stare at him.

Zoicite wanted to run out of the building that second. He has never meet this woman before, "How do you know my name?" he asked a little reluctantly fearing the answer will go along the lines of, 'I'm the killer and your next,' Rei smirked at his question, of course she knew him. She was the one to get Zoicite and Ami together in their past life.

"I will be with you in a second," Rei then tilted her head to suggest him to take a seat. Rei passed her espresso duty to the assistant behind her. The boy looked like he feared for his life.

Zoicite chose a small table in the corner out of the clutter and, well, it was the only seating available. "Wow this place is popular," Zoicite said to himself but was still herd by Rei.

"Yeah, I guess someone got the idea in their heads that a planetary soldier works here," you could hear Rei's annoyance dripping off her tone of voice.

"Here? I don't think so; they have so many things to do, to spend there off time working in a small coffee shop? They are busy putting the citizens wishes and best interests into action," Zoicite said, as he finished the people around their small table visible shrugged, clearly overhearing their conversation hoping for a clue on the mysterious worker. Rei only raised her eyebrow at how politically correct he was being.

"You really think that they pay that much attention to our wishes?" Rei could list off some one sided rules Mina put into place claiming that she only wanted the traditional Venusian lifestyle back to it's former glory.

"I have to believe they care, true a monarchy in the past isn't known to hear the people's wishes but the Queen has brought peace to the whole galaxy. Even I can't doubt that power of judgment," Zoicite said politely. Was he reading off a card? The thought was just so well planned certainly rare, but this is Zoicite.

"Right..." Rei's voice trailed off, this was her day of freedom and they had to be talking about her other job? Ami certainly owes her something. "You wanted to ask me some questions?" Rei wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Yes, oh yes of course, there was a death in an alley way down town about a week ago," Zoicite said while shuffling through his briefcase. He tried to rush, he was getting a scowl from Rei, but then again Rei scowled a lot. "Ami suggested you might be able to identify the victim," he said and Rei visibly sighed.

"Oh good, just to identify. Not that you think I did it...not that you should! Hahah ha ahh," Rei said trying to make it sound like a joke it did not stop the questioning stare she got as Zoicite's reply. He pulled out a picture and handed it to Rei. Looking at the picture she tried not to laugh, 'I thought this death wasn't suppose to get to the police,' she thought then looking up to Zoicite painfully waiting for clues. Ami certainly plays the weirdest form of cat and mouse Rei has ever herd of. "Ami is right, I do know this person, and his name is Blue Sapphire."

"Yes he's Blue Sapphire I'm sure of it, nice boy when he was a boy that is," Rei said then leaning back in her chair looking over to Zoicte who wrote notes feverishly.

"Do you know if he has any family in town?" for once since he got here he felt like he was getting somewhere on this case.

"He was adopted by a good friend of mine when he was a baby," Rei said recoiling the matter.

"Is there a way I can get a hold of the adopted parents?" Zoicite asked not sure Rei would tell her with that scowl still on her face.

"Of course," then digging into her apron writing on a napkin, "Her name is Lita, now she is a busy person so you can only get a hold of her on Tuesday, I'll tell her I sent you," Rei said with her first smile. He took the note and tucked it into his briefcase. Rei took that as a que to leave,

"I had better get back to work now," Rei said standing and Zoicite followed.

"Thanks for your time," Zoicite said smiling and shook her hand she nodded and walked off, her hand was unnaturally warm he tried not to show it in front of her, 'must be from working with coffee,' he thought to himself. He left out the coffee shop shortly after, he had to remember to thank Ami. He looked at the new name and address, 'wait... Tuesday? That's a full week from now! This is the longest running case ever.' Zoicite felt like he got to far but getting facts this slow it's amazing the chief hasn't lost faith in him.

Queen Serenity and the leader of her royal guard, the Queen of Venus herself sat in one of the many rooms of the crystal palace oddly enough playing chess. Venus shifted her head from one arm to the other trying to show maximum boredom, "How did you get me to play this again," she asked hoping that her pouting would end the game with no victor.

"You need the strategy practice," Serenity answered calmly moving her tux knight as she joyfully renamed it. Of course she put the word tux in front of anything that reminded her of her wonderful husband.

"I need practice? Don't make me laugh," said Venus then giving a fake lazy ha ha.

"Checkmate," said the queen with a smirk. Venus bounced out of her chair in shock.

"What!? I'm so going to be made fun of for this, I'm ruined!" Venus wanted to cry, this was not fair. In the distance Venus herd a faint laugh, she sent a steady glare to the soul who was none other then King Endymiond himself.

"Oh Venus she's been practicing chess, and as you can tell gotten rather good," he said walking over to the two woman.

Serenity crossed her arms and poured, "Endy you are destroying all my fun," she frowned but a kiss on the cheek and she was quickly in his favor again. Venus smiled at the sight; to be surrounded by such a loving couple brought her heart a different kind of warmth, if only she could find that for herself.

"Serenity you did use my ignorance to your advantage this time but I will step up my game next time," Venus spoke kindly. Serenity smiled at the idea and was about to speak when her communicator went off. With a deep sigh she looked at the screen to see Luna's annoyed face.

"Hi Luna, what can I help you with," she said very happy they got to finish the game before they were disturbed by Luna.

"Rini refused to study and I thought I could handle anything after you but she won't study unless she see's you or Endymiond since he is about to go to a meeting..." Luna trailed off hoping Serenity would just jump on the chance.

"I'm not too busy, I will go," Serenity said seeing the relief written on Luna's face then turning on the tracker for her communicator to find Luna and Rini easy.

"I must go save Rini from studying," she saw Endymionds raised eyebrow. "I mean go make her study," she waved and zoomed out the back door.

"Those two are best friends now that Rini is back from the past," Venus said looking at the cloud of dust Serenity left behind.

"I think she now feels more connected with Rini," Endmiond also looked at the door that Serenity left out. "It's a good thing," he finished with a smile, his two favorite girls are happy.

All the attention was drown to Mars bust through the large oak doors doing a rather dramatic entrance, Venus raised her eyebrow, "Isn't this your day off?"

Mars stomped up to Venus.

"I saw Zoicite today!" Mars said in a huff clearly getting off work just so she could talk to someone about this.

"In a vision?" asked Venus as Endymiond almost out the door to his meeting did and abrupt turn back into the room.

"No, he came into my off time job asking about blue," Mars and Venus then looked to Endymiond.

"I thought the general stones couldn't be revived. Aren't they in Elysion?" Venus asked from Mars to Endymiond back and forth eager for any information.

"We couldn't find a way to clear away the dark energy coursed into them. It was thought that if we were to bring them back to life... Their fate would end up like Blue Saphires," said the King. He thought the risk was too high to even try, "What was he like Mars?"

Mars pondered for a moment. "Much like he was in our past life I felt no evil in him..." Mars trailed off.

"I wonder how Mercury did it," both Endymiond and Mars looked at Venus like she was accusing Mercury of some sin. "Oh come on guys, we all know Mercury is the leading mind in genetic re-sequencing. She can take or give memories before they are even born, maybe she found a way to effect the souls past life even all the way to the moon kingdom," Venus was hoping all of this was true. Mars and Venus then slowly turned to look at each other then racing for the communicator.

"I want to call Mercury about it," said Venus reaching for the small device.

"But I'm the one who found out first," Mars said snatching it from Venus's hands.

Endymiond sighed, he too would need to talk to Mercury but now he has duties to attend to, "I'll talk to you two later," he said right as Mars had her elbow meet Venus's face and Venus going after Mars's sailor collar and the other hand trying to push away Mars's arm.

"Until later," they chirped in unison as they promptly continued their battle. Venus triumphantly grabbed the communicator and held it to her chest.

"It's only fair! Anyways she can't say no to me, I'm the scout leader," Venus said over her shoulder as Mars huffed in defeat this only made Venus smirk as she set the device to call Mercury.

"Wow that didn't take long at all. And Mars says she isn't into gossip," Mercury spoke into her communicator knowing instantly what the call was about, her face showing up on the screen, a small smug smile on her face and hair slightly askew.

"I'm not!" came the defensive voice of Mars, "but this is important," she tagged on giving credibility to her coming in the place on her treasured time off.

"Very important! To awaken the generals without even the king knowing… you did wake them all up right?" Venus said first sounding very harsh and in the end asking a singsong question, very Minako.

"Venus this really isn't the time," Mercury was starting to get restless.

"And pray tell why is it not?" Venus would not let her demands be dodged.

"Because at the moment I'm under your private space ship because someone thought it would be cute to break the thing," Mercury said through clenched teeth waving the wrench for definition.

"Well... How was I suppose to know the red button really meant do not push," Venus averted her eyes, she really shouldn't be aloud to drive her own space craft after all the things she has crashed it into.

"Since you did ask I guess I must answer, all the generals have been revived. All have been reborn and no I won't tell you where they are," Mercury said taking and odd kind of joy with holding it over Venus's head.

"But how are we expected to meet them if we don't know where they are, you got to set it all up for yourself," Venus said defensively.

"And how much time did I have to wait knowing the one person I have ever loved is alive but couldn't even talk to them. You know I'm doing you a favor. All the generals have been put in life roles designed to collide with yours in due course. Now if you don't mind I have to take care of Jupiter's ship after this one and a very busy day ahead of me. Oh and another thing, Serenity doesn't know about this and I would like to keep it that way," the screen went dead as both ladies blinked in an odd daze.

"Oh Mercury just told you," Mars said pointing at Venus smirking, taking Mercury's matter of fact victory over Venus as her own.

"Oh hush you, gossip queen," Venus snapped back not allowing the taunting to settle in. Mars huffed at the revival of the nickname.

"We've just got to find a way to meet the generals before our expected time," Venus rubbed her chin in deep contemplation.

Mars started backing away slowly, "oh no I know how your half baked schemes end up. They never work Venus, Mercury has it all planned out and if you go and muck it up we may never see any of the generals," Mars was quite determined to stop Venus's gears from turning.

"But..." Venus squeaked out in a fable sort of pled. Venus knew her plans only worked with a lackie believing her every word.

"Mercury is a mastermind, you will just get tangled in the web as you try to untangle it. Anyways you love a good surprise," Mars said wagging her finger like a lecturing mother. Venus sadly nodded and shrugged. "Now I must get back to my well deserved time off..." Mars was cut off by the communicator long forgotten still in her hand, without a second thought she answered Venus's communicator.

"Ven...eh? Mars? What are you doing there? Good, you're better at these kinds of things. Can you..." Jupiter was about to send Mars on a task but Mars cut her off.

"Jupiter it's my day off," Mars said flatly hearing her training arrow and fresh brewed tea calling her name.

"Yes but last time Venus dealt with your troops she told them lipstick was their greatest weapon," Jupiter said honestly as Venus's defensive tone was herd in the background,

"but it is!" obviously totally overhearing on Mars's conversation.

Rei pondered and then wore a slightly sour face, "Fine but I'm leaving right after!" she announced then snapping the communicator closed glaring at nothing as she spited her own situation with as much distain as an enemy.

The hall was oddly hushed and Venus didn't know if she should talk to Mars with her ora surging with hate, "You didn't tell her about the generals being awoken," Venus almost jumped at the sound of her own voice bouncing off the marble walls.

"She can find out in her own time off, see if I care," came Mars's ragging reply then storming off throwing the communicator over her shoulder making Venus do her well trained volleyball dive to keep it from breaking on the ground.

"Wow," Venus thought to herself, "Never take Mars away from her time off," taking this more as a sign then anything else.

Zoictie taped the corner of his desk with his fingers to some unknown beat. He was nervous over what he didn't know, ok he did know he was considering if he should call Ami thanking her for the contact and maybe ask her to dinner? It was apart of the "getting to know her" suggestion Jedite made to him. 'Yeah Jed make it sound so easy' Zoicite thought to himself dragging his hand through his curly blond hair. Zoicite was always bookish when he was young and never really put his mind to dating. "Not that this dinner was a date just a meeting, yeah a business meeting," he tried to reassure himself repeatedly. Lucky for him his cell phone broke his concentration, "Zoicite here" he said in haste.

"Hello Zoicite I thought I would call you up," it was Ami, Zoicite let out a small squeak in surprise. Ami suppressed a laugh,

"I was about to call you thanking you for that contact information," Zoicite said rushing the words as they came out.

"Oh yes, how did that go?" Amis voice showed genuine curiosity in his meet up with Rei.

"Well I was hoping we could talk about it over dinner," Zoicite said then noticing no sudden response from Ami. "If you want, no er rush. It doesn't even have to be tonight," clearly letting his flustered feelings show in his voice.

"No, should work out perfect. What time would you like to meet up?" Ami answered not showing any sign of worry or shyness, only her sweet calm voice.

"Um does six pm work for you?" Zoicite asked shuffling his papers looking for the time.

"Zoicite, you do know it's six thirty right now, right?" Ami said dryly was his trait of never knowing the time still intact? Weird some of those bad habits can find their way through different reincarnations.

"Oh look at that. Will seven work then?" he asked then finding his watch, which was on his wrist...

"Works for me," Ami said who also started to shuffle papers cleaning up her desk.

"Meet you at that one cafe and we can walk to food, see you soon," with that Zoicite herd a dead tone on the other end but he didn't mind. He was too busy getting ready to leave. 'Not a lot of time,' he thought snapping his briefcase closed and walking out of the door a smile on his face.

Zoicite stood outside the cafe fiddling with some flowers. The crinkle of the plastic surrounding the flowers was as good of a distraction as ever trying not to passé resulted in him bouncing in place. Ami appeared around the corner in a short blue dress, Zoicite wasn't normally lost for words, actually he was always known for always having a clear head but it seemed Ami then misted up his mind and left him rather motionless.

"You look very nice," she said sweetly as Ami stepped next to him, she wasn't lying he was wearing dress slacks a white shirt and suspenders; he certainly didn't fit the mold of everyman on the street.

"Me? Oh no you blew it out of the ballpark. You look good in blue," he said then almost hitting himself on how forward that must of sounded.

Ami looked down at her dress showing a hint of self consciousness or maybe it was to hide a small blush, "oh thank you, I don't get to dress up that often I might of over done it a little," she said honestly. In truth she was forced to buy this dress by Serena and Mina on one of their getaways.  
"Oh but doesn't editing books have it's glamorized side?" Zoicite asked jokingly he smiled big when Ami did giggle at the statement.

"Oh my no, actually I think that is half the reason why I chose the job. What about you? Does detective work get you out and about?" asked Ami, already knowing the answer to the question she was asking.

"Na..." he shook his head looking at the ground, "I don't get I invited until something goes wrong. After a while you kind of become a bad omen," the last bit sounded a touch sad. Catching on to the low Zoicite searched around for a way to fix it, then remembering the flowers behind his back. "Here are some flowers I got for you, the seemed like... Well they reminded me of you," he handed the flowers over as a smile rose on Ami's face.

"And what a great choice you have made, they are my favorite flower," she brought them to her nose and the scent brought back good memories that only made her smile grow.

"Well shall we be on our way to dinner?" he asked extending his arm. Ami nodded joining him as they walked down the street toward their dinner location.


	3. The Crystal Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the second story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Zoicite was shocked with Ami, down right shocked. She was the best conversationalist he had ever meet! The more they talked the more he realized he really didn't want them to end. He decided to take her to a local eatery low key but still not as noisy as a bar might be. They had to turn the waitress away three times admitting they hadn't even looked at the menu yet. Zoicite was amazed by Ami's knowledge she knew a lot about everything even when he tried to test it, bring up obscure topics she still fired back like she had been there.

"The fall of old wasn't actually a fall at all, it just sounded good for the history books. It's like the Boston massacre, sounds gruesome but only three poor saps died," Ami said as the conversation took a turn to political history. And her humor! Ami seemed so matter of fact almost too bookish to have a good joking side but oh it was there, well hidden and very dry but he enjoyed it and shot back some one liners too when he got the chance.

"Yeah everyone thought Mercury was uninhabitable, since it's close proximity to the sun but they found a way to work that to their advantage. Of course it has evolved to what it is now which is like living under the sea," said Ami talking about the solar system transformation after the queen came to power or as she saw it a revival. Ami really has missed Zoicite and maybe jumping to these topics like polarity, historical facts and popular literature was moving a touch fast she just could help it. From what she could tell from his witty replies and well-formed opinions he really didn't mind.

When they got their food he found it more distracting then ever before not allowing him to speak he had to finish his bite before making a counter point. Zoicite almost had a feeling like he knew her; he just knew her speech pattern. Ami said just earlier that she has lived in Crystal Tokyo all her life and mainly takes trips to Mercury, a planet he found, she holds great pride for. She seemed to have a special interest after he told her about his orphan past and how he only had a single paper with handwriting on it which he assumed was his mother. Zoicite has always seen Earth as his home, maybe a special tie to Europe but he went to college there and since he was an orphan he would just backpack the country instead of taking summers back home. Ami seemed to totally understand his weird connection with the countryside. Ami said the first time she stepped on Mercury she knew she was home.

"So that is why I couldn't get a hold of you," Zoicite said nonchalantly thinking back on the first week on the job and his mounting annoyance for the assignment.

"Sorry about that, I go off planet quite a bit for work. There is a wonderful silence that comes about when a mobile phone is turned off," How was she expected to explain that her mobile was really just a way to appear accessible in normal society? The only thing she kept on all the time was her communicator; come to think of it there wasn't an off button for the damn thing… The simple truth was she didn't want him to know about her being… Queen Mercury. This might make things weird later but once someone knows your apart of the royal alliance owning you own planet and making choices that no one could really fathom it changes people. Ami doesn't expect Zoicite to have such idol worship but after the years a fear builds up, one that doesn't crumble easy, even with someone she once loved like Zoicite. Though maybe she should try and find some more time for this detective.

"I've never been to Mercury," Zoicite said out of the blue almost in a dreamy tone. Ami smiled at this,

"I think you should, it is a beautiful place," Zoicite then looked straight into Ami's eye and pondered for a moment. He was really lucky to have dinner with her, he knew this now she was wise smart not to mention very attractive. He was always attracted to woman like this and that was now more apparent to him more then ever. "Thinking of anything special?" came Amis soft voice almost a challenge for him to speak his mind.

"Nothing too important, so do you think we have monopolized this table long enough?" Zoicite said playfully paying the bill long ago. Ami gave a simple nod and they both left back onto the darkened streets of Tokyo.

"Hi Venus do you know where Mercury is? We are suppose to talk about the pray pillar today but I have no clue where she is," said Mars coming up to Venus in the hall. Before Venus could answer Serenity joined the group.

"Do either of you know where Mercury is?" Obviously the whole castle was at a miss from Mercury's disappearance.

"She didn't tell anyone she was running to a planet to fix anything," said Venus looking to the both of them, a cheeky smile slowly growing on her face. "Is Mercury, dare I ask, late to work?" Mars and Venus were both about to jump for a communicator when Serenity pulled out her own giving the two a stern look. The com beeped oddly long, Mercury normally had the small device near in case of emergencies.

"….What?" came a groggy mumble from under Mercury's covers obviously she had just woken up.

"This is Serenity Mercury. Are you all right? You are never late at the palace," the concern in Serenity's face was easy to read through the small view screen.

"Mm sorry Serenity, I just got to sleep an hour ago, I will get up and head over," Ami said ruffling back some blankets.

"No," came Serenity's commanding voice, "you deserve your rest, I'm sure we can manage here. Come in when you feel like it, and Mercury, try not to over do it so much," Serenity promptly closed her communicator, "she has been doing so much, it was only a matter of time," Serenity spoke to her other friends with a sigh.

"That or she was out with bhghg," Mars quickly covered up Venus's mouth muffling the last part of her sentence.

"Yep! Over worked, poor dear, hope she doesn't get sick. Well! Venus and I have some work to get done so see you later Serenity," Mars said whisking Venus off her hand still covering the struggling Venus's mouth. Serenity just raised her eyebrow; those two have seriously gotten sillier as the years passed.

Zoicite decided to walk to work, he would of taken a transport unit but he noticed it was a nice day and he had a bounce in his step. He slept like a baby and was refreshed for a new day. He greeted people as her walked into the office, which got in some quizzical looks but he paid them no mind. "What has you in a good mood?" asked an officer listening to Zoicite as he hummed to himself.

"I meet with my witness last night," he said with a smile.

"Oh? Did you get any clues from them?" asked the officer leaning on the doorframe. Zoicites face dropped rushing through his memories trying to recall, the actual case never came up in conversation, and his smile slowly came back.

"You know, just because a person is sweet doesn't mean their not tricky," an with that he left into his office leaving the police man still waiting wondering how that answered his question.

"Calling me back so soon?" Ami said as her greeting. Zoicite smiled again real big, the phone only rang once.

"Well it seems we didn't talk about the case at all. Since it was my excuse to take you out to dinner I was hoping I could recycle it, maybe for coffee or tea?" he had a bit more confidence asking this time, he wasn't normally playful let alone to a witnesses.

"Mmm coffee the best idea I've herd all day, I will meet you there in 30 minutes," and with that the dial tone went dead but Zoicite was already on the move. To think they already had a coffee shop they meet at. Ok more like met at the shop and he stalked with no avail but he is going to ignore that face at the moment.

When Zoicite got there he saw Ami with her small coffee table littered with papers.

"Looks like you are hard at work," he said coming up to the table; Ami didn't even look up to make her reply.

"When am I not hard at work?" Ami then remembered whom she was talking to. "Editing certainly has a paper trail, um how about you go get something to drink and I will clear all of this off," she already started to clear off her work zone as Zoi left for his tea, looking over his shoulder to her ever so often.

"So what's the word bird?" Zoicite asked sitting down across from Ami.

"The other night you told me about your unknown history with your family. Well the palace has records on every birth in a volt. I'm sure there is something there if you're interested," Ami said sweetly. Zoicite's eye went big in shock, news about his parents maybe something about who they were why they left him, the opportunity was something he only dreamed of.

"The volt? The palace? Ami all of this sounds too good to be true but unless you have a friend in the filing department I don't think I could ever get my hands on something so well guarded," reality stinging the back of his throat as he said it.

"Oh Zoicite it's just the palace not some high security prison," Ami said rather uncharacteristically, like his worry was almost childish. She walked by those volt doors everyday, a fact she was going to keep very secret.

"Are you really suggesting we break into the palace and steal official information?" the doubt that rattled his mind came out in his voice, break into the palace? It's the palace for goodness sakes! The place where the high court lives, all of the planets rules, history is made there you don't just break in!

"If you want to know about where you're from for any cost then do it. It's only a matter of not getting caught," Ami said almost as if she was challenging him, his apprehensive face proved he wasn't convinced. "Honestly your a criminal investigator, you have the best excuse to use the volt room. If you would like to try you will need my help," Ami started to gather her things to leave, "when you have made up your mind call me," she said before promptly grabbing her muffin and leaving out the door, her grand scheme playing out as expected.

"Mercury I herd you didn't come in the other day, are you ok?" asked the King as he casually stopped Mercury in the hall the next day.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just have a lot of side projects... It's fine I will just learn to manage my time differently," she shuffled her books trying to avert eye contact, she didn't feel guilty. She didn't really do anything wrong but not informing him that she had awoken his best friends of old was a hard choice to make. Mercury thought the knowledge of their existence till they had to take orders and it was just as important to keep the girls away as it was Endymiond. Mercury knew the switch over from citizen to leader of the government was going to be hard for anyone, add to it new memories of a past life and you got a world of trouble, best to start it as late as possible.

"Well if you need to do less work just tell me. I know you have a lot going on, more then we even know," there was a pause that worried Ami. Oh gosh what did he know? She swore the photon torpedoes were built just for scientific curiosity. She really wasn't planning on using them! "You always know best with or without us knowing so no harm done, remember ask for help," Endymiond said as he walked away continuing down the hall as Mercury looked back at him a confused face rattling her brow.

Mars spent most of her week canceling appointments and not getting any real work done. Mainly because she had her day off taken away from her and she wanted some type of retribution. There was one bit of work she still had to do.

"Rei, what a wonderful surprise," Lita said smiling into her communicator.

"Hello Lita just wanted to give you a heads up," Rei said causally as she could for as serious as the subject was. Rei knew Lita has been off planet for a while touring her own planet, and her days off were normally taken on Jupiter and not the safety of her small town eatery.

"Hey Lita where is the mixer?" came a voice in the distance, a male voice, this certainly sparked, caught flame and lightly burned at Rei's interest.

"On the bottom shelf," Lita called back over her shoulder.

"Who is that Lita?" Rei's mischievous tone not expertly hidden like Mina had mastered many years ago.

"Oh just someone I'm training to cook at the bakery," Lita tried to make it as nonchalant as possible; she was lucky that it worked on Rei.

"Anyways are you going to be at the bakery on your next day off?" Rei asked her little devil tail creeping up.

"I should be, why?" Lita was starting to get annoyed; she needed to be in the kitchen before Neflight broke anything.

"Oh I just told Zoicite to meet you there around lunch time," it was snow Rei's turn to act nonchalant. Though she did get the response she wanted hearing the communicator drop to the ground.

"He has been reborn? What about the others?" Neflight came out of the kitchen clearing off his hands with a towel just to over hear on this now very interesting conversation.

"Ami woke up all the generals and put them in jobs to meet us. Mina hasn't told you? Wow you have been gone a while," Rei was honestly surprised Mina usually went wild with that kind of gossip.

"Ami did... And been meeting Zoicite on the sly? She can be so tricky. Thanks Rei for the heads up, I will be at the shop at that time," and with that the two said their goodbyes and canceled the call looking over to Neflight. "I guess she woke up the other generals just months after I found out how to for you," she didn't know how he would react to this.

"So do I get to see them soon?" Neflight had no memory of his other generals but he hoped meeting them would spark something.

"Maybe not yet, Ami could have this set up to span years or just a few months, she knows best," Lita had full confidence Ami's choices. If it wasn't for Ami forgetting her notebook one trusty morning Neflight wouldn't be standing here in Lita's favorite green apron. "I'm going to call Ami right now," and without another word she dialed Ami into the small device.

"Did you know Rei has become quite a gossip hound? I really can't trust her with anything," Ami said, as her standard way of jumping right into conversation.

"At least it is for the right reasons. Of all things Ami to bring back the generals? I guess you know my little secret then," Lita said winking to Neflight who totally gave up on cooking all together.

"With his stone missing and you handing me back that notebook I connected the dots. I also checked "Nik's" genetic memory pathways and he is clean just like all the other generals. He will not have the same fate as blue," Ami said getting sad at the mention of blue sapphire; she had worked on several projects with him.

"Speaking of which Rei told me to expect Zoicite next Tuesday," the playful teasing very apparent in her lofty voice.

"Oh good, I was worried Rei would send him straight to Mina and that would mess it all up. Remember only answer what has been asked. Also don't tell Serenity about all of this, it will all unravel soon," Ami said with a smile, good Lita was next her plans were working.

"Of course not a word to the queen. Well I have to go Neflight is making me dinner," Lita was very happy at least one of her friends knew about Neflight.

"Yes, I will have to meet up with him to ask a few questions purely science, I'm sure you'll understand. Ok well till tomorrow," Ami then disconnected the line.

"That went rather well," Lita said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah all accept the end when I became the human science experiment," Nik said in a slight grump.

Zoicites mind was slowly consumed by Ami's suggestion to visit the palace. It all sounded so good except for the breaking into the most highly respected and guarded buildings in the solar system. Now Zoicite liked adventure yes. He would gladly wonder around the world for information about his family. He would go climbing in caves, seek town elders heck he would even be ok with fighting for some info but the most high tech security locked buildings ever conceived by man? Maybe he should draw the line there. The idea that Ami had a way in kept burning in his mind. Ami wouldn't suggest something like that unless there was a way. Maybe she knew something he didn't. Maybe she knew someone that worked there like a friend or and old school fellow. After what felt like days Zoicite decided that what ever Ami had in mind was worth the risk. He was going to break into the castle.

All Ami said was meet her in the courtyard of the palace by any means necessary. As if it was simple as walking through the front gate. The crystal palace was surrounded by a tall thick wall several feet high and no simple way in. Zoicite pondered his options, or their lack of. 'No way around it,' he thought resolutely and went over to a vine climbing up the wall and over into the palace. He gulped trying to find a steady branch to start climbing on. Ami on the other hand looked up at the main gate, she never came in this way, weird the first time would be to break into a high security zone and steal top-secret information. Two guards marked the entrance. Ever so often they would do a weird formulated march and change positions. As she came closer they stool still noticing her presence. "Sorry mam, only people with a high security clearance can come in," said the guard holding out his hand like it would in force his words that much more. Ami just smiled then digging in her pocket for something. She pulled out her communicator and the guard's jaws dropped.

"I hope this is enough of a clearance," she said sarcastically as the guards gathered their wits.

"Yes queen, sorry queen, we are not use to your civilian cloths," stammered one of the guards.

"No worries, I would like to make some requests. One is to take all the guards on duty in the castle from here to the volt to go off duty. The other thing. There is a man climbing the wall on the north side, ignore him," The guards gave Ami an odd look but nonetheless did as she requested. It wasn't normal for the queen of Mercury to give orders to the palace guards; mostly it was Mars or Jupiter. Ami gleefully walked through the gates to wait in the courtyard.

Zoicite looked down to the ground, now 10 feet away and started to panic. 'I hate this, why did I agree to this? For my parents?! Well if I die it won't matter at all,' he took another step up the vine. Oddly convenient that a vine easy to climb would be planted right next to the wall. 'I bet it's in the castle wall guide lines, must plant big vine bush.' Zoicite just kept his mind busy, as long as he didn't look down again he would be fine. He took a deep sigh when he got to the top pulling his body up to sit on the ledge. Looking up his breath caught in his throat. The palace up close was much different then in the tourist photos. He was so aww stricken he totally lost balance. "Ahhhh!" he shouted making the rest of the trip in a grace to match even the Queen herself. Zoicites meeting grass as his decent landed him face first into the corner of the courtyard. Brushing himself off he saw Ami walk up to him.

"What part of stealth do you understand!? Obviously none of it, your lucky no guards saw you," Ami said helping him remove the grass from his coat.

"It's not easy getting in! How did you get in hum?! Dug a tunnel?" he asked out of spite.

"No genius I went through the front gate, now so you want these papers or not?" she asked a sense of urgency fueled her voice. Zoicite just curtly nodded, she was right this is no time to haphazardly climb walls. How did she get through the front gate anyways? Ami didn't give him time to ask she was already walking up the front entrance Zoicite crept behind her looking every direction he could to make sure the coast was clear. In the end it made Zoicite look like a paranoid stalker. "Zoicite stop looking around like the place is about to explode. Didn't you ever play cops and robbers?" Ami asked sympathetically, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him to the castle.

"I always played the cop, Jedite liked to play the robber, little did I know it was great practice for his future," Zoicite said suddenly shrinking back against the wall mistakenly hearing a noise.

"We have to hurry up before someone finds us," Ami said prying him off the white marble walls and down the hall only to see a guard who wasn't taken off duty. While Ami wood back to ponder how she would get him to leave Zoicite took a faster approach. He grabbed a vase on display near by, creeped up behind the guard and hit the man up side the head with the large metal vase. The guard fell to the floor easily.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" Ami said looking down at Steve, the poor man knocked out.

"I improvised now let's hurry up away from him," Zoicite said dragging Ami away from the guard. 'I'm sorry Steve,' Ami thought as she got pulled away. 'I will have Jupiter bake you up some cookies!' she thought in shock as she was pulled by Zoicite tramping further into the castle. Soon they reached a hallway that was at a slight curve. Like they were walking the perimeter of a big circle. Reaching a big door that certainly looked like a volt. Zoicite instantly started inspecting the door. "I do think this is the very room," he said looking at the pass code panel. Ami smiled,

"I would hope so, that's what it says on the panel next to the door." Ami looked both ways, they had spent half the time she allotted just in getting to the volt, they needed to speed up.

Zoicite was making a game of trying to get the password right with little results.

"Would you mind if I try? I do have a talent with numbers," Ami said eagerness in her voice.

"Ami, you have a talent in everything, but if you think you can get in far be it of me to stop you," Zoicite stepped aside but not without noticing Amis blush at the compliment. Ami had the door unlocked after the second try. "Ah ha! Now Zoicite I think it's best you look and I will stand guard out here," Ami said, a plan already formed in her mind.

"Wonderful! Give me a warning if anyone is coming," and with that he left into the volt room. It seemed the entry way lead into a center hub with computer stations for easy reference and finding the right file chamber which chromed the walls around.

Zoicite ran to the computers and started typing using his well-formed library skills.

"Mercury, I do say your loitering," said Mars walking up to Ami standing in the hall. Mercury instantly signaled to Mars to quite her tone.

"I'm 'standing guard' Zoicite is in the volt looking up some information, he should be out soon," Ami said almost whispering to Mars making Rei draw close to Ami.

"Why didn't you just tell him instead of making him sneak in here?" Rei asked, remembering Zoicite wasn't the slyest of the generals.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ami said as if what Mars was suggesting was unthinkable.

"The way you flirt should be tested not practiced," Rei said flatly peeking into the volt room with a raided eyebrow, "I had better leave before he see's you talking to the very person your suppose to be standing guard against." Rei waved as she left down the hall only to pass the knocked out guard Steve turn around and gave Ami a look that clearly read 'you have got to be kidding me' and kept walking.

Zoicite shuffled through the files like a pro. His breathe caught when he arrived to his own folder. Not wanting to waste time he grabbed the whole folder and shut the file cabinet. Zoicite clambered out of the volt to see Ami waiting. "I've got it but how do we get out?" he asked looking both ways down the hall.

"We can use the public entrance," Ami said as they shut the volt door. Zoicite's face fell clearly dejected.

"Why didn't we use that to get in!?" he felt quite put out, he could of gotten in here as a visitor.

"Don't be silly, we could of never gotten to this part of the castle if we came in as visitors, now come on, we don't want to be caught." Ami practically dragged Zoicite down the hall. They weren't that far before they found a gated off area reading 'no visitors beyond this point please' and just like any young punks causing trouble they hopped the gate and quickly found the public exit.

Zoicite took a deep breath once he got off the grounds,

"I never want to do that again. I think I'm going to go home and read this file. What about you?" Zoicite asked turning to Ami.

"Probably ketch up on some work. You had better take that transport unit just across the street," Ami said pointing as the unit was just rolling up to the gat. Zoicite nodded and started jogging off only to turn around and shout, "Thanks again!" he hopped on the unit and it speed off. Ami smiled and made an about turn right back into the castle, she was certainly in a good mood and felt like she could get a lot of paperwork done.

After working just a short while Ami was distracted by a call on her communicator. "Hello Jupiter," Mercury said reading the call.

"This is actually Nik, or I guess Neflight as you know me," Neflight spoke with hesitation. Talking to all these royals was so weird. Heck it's hard enough finding out your girlfriend is a royal but she also is friends with all the rest of them.

"Ah Nik, wonderful to hear from you, what can I do for you?" Mercury certainly wanted to gather some facts on his reincarnation.

"Lita said something about you wanting to ask me some questions..." he trailed off, man why was he submitting himself to this again? Ah yes, true damn love.

"Ah yes will Monday suite you? I know Jupiter has to be in town Tuesday and it's best you both come in together," Ami said making sure to invite Jupiter too. They both talked for a little longer before the plans were confirmed. Ami let out a happy sigh, she really felt like she accomplished a lot today.


	4. Meeting Lita

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the second story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Zoicite got home, made himself some tea and relaxed in his apartment. On his way home he was constantly looking over his shoulder wondering if the police caught him on some video and it was only a matter of time before he was jumped, shot, and then lost his job... in that order no less. Slamming the door shut and locking the thick bolt certainly calmed him. Now all he needed to find was his long form birth certificate and he would be happy. He opened the folder as if it was some news he didn't want to hear but was dying to know. Though his excitement was high it was very short lived. The only thing in the folder was a letter from the police station stating that the baby was brought to an orphanage in Ireland and was moved to a different orphanage with more room. The handwriting was in the same still elegant slanted handwriting that Zoicite knew so well. Zoicite flopped down in his office chair; he climbed walls for this information! For it to end like this was a let down, he kept reading it over and over hoping for some new information that he missed, nothing came of it. Zoicite had no more news about his parents then he did before he broke into the castle. Hopefully tomorrow might bring him some better luck.

"Nik are you ready? Mercury would really hate it if you're late," Lita shouted down the hall of Nik's apartment. She herd something fall over in the other room and tried not to laugh, he's clumsy when he is worried.

"Guah! Stupid alarm clock! Yeah hon, Just give me one more minute," Nik was hopping around with one shoe on. He really hated meetings that held some of his fate in the balance. He doesn't think the queen of Mercury would force them to break up, Lita said she is really very sweet. 'I would fight it anyways,' Nik thought with a smile 'Lita is certainly worth fighting for,' he thought finally finding his other shoe.

"Nik if you were as fast at taking off your cloths as putting them on we would be everywhere early," Lita said with a cheeky smile leaning on the door frame of the room.

"Maybe when we get back we can test your theory," he said with a big smile. "I am ready to go all the same. So my lady take me to your leader," Lita rolled her eyes. She grabbed Nik's hand and started dragging him to the transport pad; he can be such a nerd.

The couple suddenly appeared in the main entrance of the plaice, Nik looked around and was surprised how everything was so white. Outside the building was made of crystal but once inside white marble seemed to take over.

"Hello Mercury, we never see each other enough, one time we should plan a dinner," Jupiter said with glee seeing Mercury waiting for them patiently. "Please let me formally introduce Nik to you. Nik this is the queen of Mercury, Mercury this is Nik O'Barrain," Jupiter watched with great glee as Nik reached out to shake Mercury's hand.

"Thank you so much for coming, if you will follow me down to my office where we will start," Mercury extended her arm as they all started to walk together down the long hallaway, Nik looked out the window, seems everywhere had a wonderful view, the floor to ceiling crystal window certainly helped.

"Which office? Mercury you have like five offices in this place," Jupiter said with a raised eyebrow.

"The one in the dungeon of course!" Mercury said joking both girls laughed as Nik's head did a 180 to look over to Mercury.

"There isn't a dungeon here, despite Mars's wishes. We are going to my main office in the South section of the castle," Mercury said reassuring Neflight. Nik let out a visible sigh and went back to looking around at the castle. He has only seen the royal palace in pictures and he is sure if he came as a tourist he would never be aloud in this part of the castle. Within a short walk they found themselves is Mercury's wing of the palace. From their Mercury's main office was one of the first doors. Both Jupiter and Nik were shocked to see Endymiond promptly stand up from a chair as they entered. Jupiter had no clue the King was going to be privy to this. Mercury came in last with a small smile on her face.

"Neflight if you will let me introduce the King of Earth and the planetary alliance, King Endymiond," Mercury said making introductions. Neflight didn't know whether to bow or shake the man's hand, it was the King after all.

"Well you might be wondering why so much people are here. Truthfully all I need is some of your DNA to test your reincarnation process went well, Endymiond, if you could please explain," Mercury said as she went over to her table to grab the Q-Tip swab so she could get Niks saliva for a DNA check.

"I'm here to ask if Neflight would like to get his memories back from his past life," he spoke more to Jupiter then Nik at first. "You will remember everything in time of course. It was how reincarnation was designed, if you chose to wait everything would come back in dreams and it would take a longer time. Sometimes this can be a rather frustrating process only remembering bits and pieces. We can induce the memories to come back rather quickly but it is your choice," Endymiond said secretly wanting Neflight to choose the faster approach, even if Serenity doesn't get to know it would be wonderful to have one of his generals back in his life. Clearly Mercury had a meeting with Endymiond to 'update him' on what she had done to the generals. She really can't hide things from Endymiond too long. Nik turned to Lita with a look of hesitation written on his face. He knew Lita has her memories from her past life already.

"It's best to get them all at once then wait. Last time I had to remember things slowly it really threw off my day to day," Jupiter said remembering how annoying it is to wake up questioning your dreams if they are real or just some fanciful dream. Jupiter turned to Endymion; "He won't be working as a general right away then?" Jupiter was really worried about this.

"No, none of the generals are to take on royal duties until they all have memories back and Serenity is informed," Mercury said placing the Q-Tip swab in Nik's face asking without words to place it in his mouth for DNA. Nik handed it back with a weird look on his face. Mercury gave a big smile, placed the tip into her small mobile device as it read off data.

"So wait, hold your horses. I'm supposed to become a general? Royal duties? I'm just a humble writer. I've certainly never had proper training as a royal official person," he was starting to wonder what in the world he walked into. Jupiter smiled. Endymiond laughed lightly,

"The benefit of getting your memories will help you. From a young age you were trained to be my guard in you're past life. All of that training will come back to you. Of course time will be given for you to adjust..." Endymiond paused, "but you will want to become a general again, it's in your blood," Endymiond said flatly, Neflight will understand when he gets his memories back. Nik was giving the king one the most skeptical looks that could grace his face. Nik wasn't exactly the fastest runner on the track field, he was just sure they were lying.

Mercury's computer was still beeping, "Ah ha, it's done. Everything looks perfectly fine, congratulations Nik, you are not evil," Mercury said looking at the data collected.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Nik said in a flat tone.

"Now would you like to get your memories back?" Mercury asked putting down her computer and pulling out a small container.

Nik looked back to Jupiter and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I think I will, no time like the present and I don't want the memories distracting me from my work," he said with a short nod.

Mercury pulled out two pills from the small container, "Just take these and let the memories come back, the king and I will leave you two alone for this, its best to have people you know around you," Nik took the pills in his hand as Mercury and the king left into the main part of Mercury's office.

Nik took one quick look at Jupiter before downing the pills; the next moment was quite unexpected. Nik had memories just flash before his eyes. It was as if layers and layers of information and education came flowing back to him. He could remember the first time he rode a horse. Sneaking into the royal kitchens at night on the moon only to meet the young princess of Jupiter. Dunking Zoicite in the lake on the full moon when they snuck out. Tracing the stars with is father. The first time he kissed Jupiter and feeling like the luckiest man in the solar system. All of these memories tingled his brain. The more he dove into the fresh memories the more his head hurt.

"Just let them all in before you try to recall certain moments," it was Jupiter's voice, Nik assumed it was her standing with him coaching him in the real moment but his eyes weren't even open. He wasn't even sure he was standing, the waves of memories were so overpowering compared to normal senses. Nik let them soak over him, he let them all flash in his mind not trying to recall certain moments. After a while Neflight opened his eyes only to look up to Jupiter's eyes. He gave a dreamy smile, "Jupiter, I'm hungry," he said as she started to laugh. "Yep, that's certainly something Neflight would say," Lita said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Neflight looked around and started to stand up,

"Where in the hell is Endymiond," he grumbled, Jupiter blinked repeatedly.

"He is in the main office with Mercury," Jupiter watching him stomp over to the door and yanked it open.

"Endymiond I could kill you, you're so lucky I don't have my sword on me because really a little scar will do your face good. Make you look all ruggedly handsome," Neflight said waving a finger in Endymiond's face as both Mercury and Jupiter stood back in shock at Neflight's full and outright death threat.

"Neflight that was over three thousand years ago!" Endymiond said in shock, did his memories come back that sharp?

"Oh three thousand years of bitter regret my friend! Next time you tell me to let you and the princess to have some 'personal time' only to have the planet under an alien invasion I'm sticking to your side like peanut butter and... And... Something equally sticky!" Neflight said defensively. Mercury tried to hide her laugh, so Neflight was suppose to be on guard on the night of the attack on the Moon.

"I promise I will never dismiss you so I can have personal time with the queen ever again, now I think its best Jupiter takes you home and you get some rest," Endymiond said with a big smile.

"Great idea," he took Jupiter's hand and led them out of the office.

"Oh! Mercury, thank you again for the whole stealing DNA and giving me my memories and all of that," he said to Mercury before leaving out the door.

"I do what I can," Mercury said with a smile watching the determined Neflight and the confused Jupiter in toe.

Serenity went wondering down the hall of the castle. Her scouts normally check up on her more during the week. Either they are very busy or they are planning some surprise for her. Since she really likes surprises and doesn't like the idea of them all over working themselves.. Serenity smiled at the second option. Not far down the hall she saw Endymiond talking to one of his assistants.

"Endy, have you seen any of the girls this week?" she asked casually with a glint in her eye which was far from casual.

"Yes I have seen both Mercury and Jupiter this week and I think I have a meeting with Venus later this week," he said giving a dismissing nod to his assistant. Serenity's playful face sudden went into a disapproving pout.

"For being my personal guards I never see them," Serenity said off handedly wanting to do some classic grade A pouting.

"They are also running a whole planet, how about you go to my meeting with Venus? It's just a follow up meeting, then you two can ketch up," the king said rubbing his wife's arms supplying some comfort. Serenity got a half smile on her face for his efforts.

"Yeah I think I will, thanks Endy you're the best," she said giving him a kiss and practically skipped away down the hall. Endymiond watched her continue down the hall with a smile on her face.

Zoicite woke up refreshed. The last night he had settled himself with the idea that today he was going to solve his case. Who cares if he didn't learn about his parents? He had a job to do and it was more important. This new mindset certainly helped him get ready for the day. Grabbing the case files and placing them in a suitcase he let out a breath and left his apartment. Something quite different on the other side of town where Zoicite was heading.

"I said no and I mean it!" Lita said giving Neflight her most serious face she could muster. Neflight somehow found out Zoicite would be stopping by.

"I just want to say hello and see him! It's been several thousand years Lita," Nelight said in the same serious tone.

Lita let out a sigh; she certainly saw his side of the story. "He doesn't remember you, he doesn't remember anything, I know it sounds weird but you might shock him into never getting his memories back," Lita said frankly, Neflight was still persistent.

"Can't I just watch from a distance?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"Fine, but you can't speak a word to him and if asked why that creeper stalker is staring at him don't come crying to me," Lita said but Neflight was already celebrating his win. He quickly moved behind some of the tables, Lita's restaurant made this very easy with all the plants that filled the whole restaurant. Lucky for him because as soon as he made it behind the table Zoicite walked into the eatery. Neflight made an annoying snort noise when he saw Zoicite clearly thinking it funny seeing Zoicite in a suit. Lita sent a glare over her shoulder to the plant Neflight was hiding under; he knew that was his only warning. Lita walked up to the host station where Zoicite was talking with the receptionist.

"Hello Zoicite," she said with a smile. Zoicites eye slightly twitched, did everyone know his name? Is there some sign on his face? Are there a lot of people with that name in this town? He tried to push this constant occurrence out of his mind.

"Yes and are you Lita?" he asked politely, he had to get some solid useful information out of her, he had to use all his tricks to manage that, why he didn't have Jedite teach him some trick of the trade. Of course Jedite's tricks rarely worked for Jedite, let alone Zoicite...

"Please would you like to sit down," she asked ushering him in the direction of a far off table, he got the feeling she didn't want others to over hear their conversation. They both sat down at the table and water was given to them soon after.

"So your an inspector? My friend Rei said you were coming. I hope I didn't do anything wrong," Lita said with a smile.

Zoicite scrambled to pull out his papers with questions. "Oh no! Nothing wrong just a murder mystery is all. Rei said I was going to visit? That's good, did she say anything about the case." he asked, no use giving her repetitive information.

"Nothing at all, Rei isn't the talkative type, as I'm sure you found out for yourself," Lita's face looked a little disapproving of that.

"Well, about a month ago a man by the name of Blue Sapphire died of unknown causes in a street alleyway," Zoicite pulled out the images of Blue when he was found on the scene his body oddly peaceful despite the odd marks on his skin and cloths. Lita picked up the images with a worried face, no one was supposed to know about Saphire's death.

"From what I was told, you were his adopted parent," Zoicite said keeping a professional tone. On the other hand Neflight's eyebows rose dramatically, Lita adopt a child? He didn't know this about her.

"Yes, a friend and I did the adoption. Since the child had celtics, he needed people who understood celtics. I had him for a year. The care of the child then went to my friend. Sorry to be rude but was there a witness on the scene?" Lita asked suddenly, who has seen these images other then the police station and the scouts? If he has shown these images to civilians there would be hell to pay. Lita also knew why Ami was happy Zoicite was sent to her instead of Mina, who had taken care of Blue through his teen to adult years.

"I do have one witness, her name is Ami, she actually was the person to direct me to Rei who lead me to you," he said her reaction to the photos was much more then anyone yet. It made him hope he was finally on the right track. "Ami Mizinto? What in the world was Ami doing there?" Lita asked aloud, clearly confused on why this was brought to Zoicites attention, let alone given to him as a case to solve. Zoicites mouth went dry, she knew Ami?

"You know my witness?" he asked in shock,

"Well of course I know her. She is my best friend. We went to high school together back in the day," Lita said surprised Ami didn't tell him.

"Why didn't she just send me to you then!?" he was just confused, he had to go to Rei for what reason when Ami could of simply said 'I know Blue's parent here is an address', no he had to go through fiery hell and meet Rei first.

"Well, I am a busy person. I've been off world for a month or so. If you seemed like you wanted information fast and I wasn't available guess Rei would seem like a good option, Ami is thoughtful like that," Lita said trying to reassure the poor man. He was acting like he was tricked.

Zoicite nodded, he was desperate for information, and it was a step in the right direction.

"You don't talk to Ami much do you?" now Lita had a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Well yes...no," Zoicite's shoulders visibly slumped, "She doesn't answer her phone and she kind of pops in and out as she pleases!" Zoicite sounded like he needed to get that off her chest.

"And you would like to see her more?" Lita was now asking all the questions.

"Yes, she seems like a nice person," he said hesitantly, where was this now going?

"Oh! You should both go on a date, you two would be perfect together," Mina would be proud of Lita and her call to action. Lita didn't know and she really didn't care what Ami had in store for him but the sooner he can get her to admit her feelings the better everyone will be.

"Date? Hey now, she is my only witness!" Zoicite was taken aback by Lita's suggestion.

Lita leaned back in her chair trying not to roll her eyes,

"Pfft and I'm the queen of Jupiter, really the case will end someday and then you will never have an excuse to talk to her." Lita could see Zoicite seriously ponder this, good; she got him to come to his senses. "Look, Ami is like a sister, and you seem like a nice guy, if you just invite her out I'm sure things will go well," Lita said egging him on.

Zoicite thought about this for a moment, of course he liked Ami, who wouldn't?! She is smart very very pretty, funny, and just about everything he likes in a woman wrapped up nicely with short blue hair and a zebra umbrella. So, using Lita to his advantage to get... Info about Ami that isn't wrong right? She is offering.

"Well since you're offering..." Zoicite replied hesitantly. That was the start of their 3-hour conversation about the blue haired genius.

Meanwhile, Nik was starting his own calamity when Lita's communicator was beeping. He quickly dodged out of the bushes from him hiding bunker and back to the main lobby. He cleared his throat wanting to sound optimally important. "This is Neflight," he said then scrunching his face repulsed by what he said.

"Neflight, just who I wanted to see. Endymiond here, I just got some free time. If your available would you like to spend some r and r?" the king sounded almost giddy he had some time to talk to his friend.

"Sure, I'm at Lita's bakery right now I can..." Neflight was cut off by Endymiond's voice.

"Perfect! I will be there in a few minutes," and with that the communicator went dead. Nik looked both ways, great now he has the king stopping by, oh great, with Lita and Zoicite talking for who knows how much longer just feet away. The king didn't give him much time to panic. A tall man with dark black hair walked in the door. Nik recognized him by face only because the king wasn't in his normal royal robes.

"Hey, you got here fast, want to sit down and talk?" Neflight asked and almost mimicking Lita he showed the king to a table.

Darien sat down looking around, "it's been a while since I've been here. I don't get out much," he said looking around with a smile.

"I can tell, that green jacket has seen better days" Neflight wasn't big on fashion but he was sure that poor thing has met its maker. Darien looked down at the coat offended.

"Ive had this jacket... Longer then you have been alive!" Darien said clearly defending his jacket.

"Pfft that isn't too hard, I am a Celtic as you well know," Neflight laughed, he's only about three years old.

"Well I don't have much citizen cloths, and make sure to call me Darien. Like Lita, we all have alias names for safety," Darien said under his breath, he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Darien eh? Whatever ya want. So you don't get out much?" Neflight kind of left sorry for his king now.

"Well Serena and I get out when we can but with the responsibilities and our daughter we keep to the house. I think once all you generals are back taking orders my wife and I might take some time off," Darien was beaming at the prospect.

"I've been meaning to ask you what this whole 'royal orders' phrase means. I assume it's nothing like my old job of keeping you away from the ladies," Nik said trying to put his mind around all of this.

"Depends, do you want to marry Lita?" Darien asked kindly. Of course it's prophesied that the two be married and live happy forever. Darien knew love took time and work for a long-term effect.

"In a heart beat," Nik said without a second thought, he certainly hasn't asked Lita but he knows he could never do better then the beautiful woman sitting just a few feet away.

"Well in that case you will become the King of Jupiter, both of you split the duties given under that title. Normally you command your own private guard, add on some responsibilities and you're all set," Darien said making it sound like some care package just waiting for him.

"All of that!?" Jesh Neflight was hoping to keep up with his writing but with all of that he wasn't sure he would have time to sleep. Darien chuckled at his reply,

"Lita already does all of that"

"Are you calling me a pansy!?"

Zoicites eyebrows were slightly down his mouth flat and nostrils slightly flaring, this was him at his most consent rated, or trying at least. "So you think a picnic is the best choice?" he asked looking to Lita who looked just as serious as he did.

"Oh I'm one hundred percent sure that it's a plan that will work, remember no flowers just a book. And when you ask her out don't say the word 'date' so she doesn't get too worried, and don't pick the place! She must make that choice," Litas rules were reeling in his head but he thinks he will be set, yes, this will work out perfectly. Lita look his nod to himself as a hint that the conversation was over. "Now, back to the case, I will give you the number to my friend who took care of Blue when he was older," Zoicite almost jumped at the reminder of the case. He pulled out a pad and pen so she could give him the information.

"What is your friends name?" Zoicite asked as he handed over the supplies.

"Her name is Mina Anio but you might know her as Venus," Lita said scribbling down a phone number only to look up to Zoicite's shocked face.

"Y...Your friends with the queen of Venus!?" he tried to keep himself quite, it was hard when he was in such shock. Lita tried not to laugh,

"Yes, so you can see how hard it will be to get a hold of her, her only day off is Thursday, and when you call make sure you introduce yourself right away. I will tell her your calling but she is forgetful," Lita said being very clear with her directions.

Zoicite took the number as if it was this blessed document,

"Then last key to my case!" he said in awe. Lita could help but sweat drop. Silly her, thinking he was having some royalty bedazzlement, noooo he just wanted his case solved.

"Come in, it's about time I head back to work". With that the two got up and away from their back section. As Zoicite walked through the restaurant, his senses made him turn to look at a couple guys chatting. He planted his feet in one place, looking over to Darien and Nik quite oblivious to the world around him. Lita certainly noticed and instantly started to worry if the sight of Darien might case some weird relapse. She waved her hand in front of his face with no results, finally she just said his name loudly and it jilted him back into reality.

"Oh yes, sorry I will be going now," Zoicite said then rushing out of the restaurant like he was escaping punishment.

Lita walked straight over to the two men and hit Darien on the arm, hard. "What are you doing here? Zoicite would of relapsed!" Lita sounded like a scolding mother.

"Lita! You just hit the ki... Darien! Isn't that against some law?" Nik said pulling her down next to him looking around checking if others were looking.

"Oh my, Lita taught me combat fighting a long time ago, if that was the law I'm sure we would of both gone to jail a long time ago," Darien paused at Neflight's averted eyes and smirked a little. "What? Jail cells a sore subject for you? But really Lita, he wouldn't have a relapsed like that unless Ami has kissed him already," Darien said casually.

"You don't think they have kissed?" Lita ignored Darien's light jab at Nik's past jail debacle by looking back in the direction Zoicite just left. Darien gave her a look saying 'are you really asking me that question?' "Ok, you have a point," Lita said frowning. Neflight was totally lost,

"Wha, how...why would a kiss matter?" Neflight asked leaning in thinking it was some secret.

"It's just how Ami set the memories to come back, a kiss would trigger the repressed dreams to slowly come back, it takes a while but they would be starting their regenerating process. If we didn't give you that pill you would of had some dreams in a few days," Darien said but got a sharp kick under the table from Lita, "Guah, I mean, I assume you would, could of been later," Darien said moving his feet around under the table far away from Lita and her death kick. "Anyways Ami knows this well, she set up the trigger, so I wouldn't be surprised if she worked that into her grand scheme of winning Zoicites heart," Darien said getting the subject off Lita and Neflight before they both start beating him up.

"As if she has to try, I just got done talking to him... About her... For a good three hours. There is no doubt, that man is hooked," Lita said slightly smirking this kind of information is valuable.

"Sounds like she has this well planed out," Neflight said thinking about how Zoicite never had a chance.

"Yep, Ami can come up with a good plan in five seconds, just think about three years," Lita said looking to Darien as he nodded. "Honestly I feel sorry for the guy. As long as he is happy and she is too I guess it will work out," she finished looking back in the direction he left wondering if she will follow her advice.

Zoicite had just one day before Thursday and he wanted to get this phone call into Anio as soon as possible so they could meet on her day off, Thursday. He just, well he didn't know how to talk to royalty. Do you say your majesty all the time? Do you bow every chance you can? Should he use her first name? It was rather confusing; looking down at the note Lita gave him he dialed the number.

"Hello this is Venus," Venus wasn't really accustomed to answering a phone like this when she was at the palace but she had this odd feeling someone would call.

"Hello, um this is Zoicite, I just wanted..." Zoicite started but oh he wasn't aloud to finish his sentence from Mina cutting him off.

"Oh my goodness! Zoicite, it's so shocking to hear from you, I mean no. What can I ah, what can I do for you," Venus knew she sounded crazy but she couldn't help it! It's Zoicite! The first of the guys she will see, it brings her hope that she will see Kunzite soon.

"Yes, I wanted to know if I could meet y..." oh but again Mina cut him off with her giggle.

"Of course, I would love to meet with you. I actually have Thursday off, it will work out perfectly! Sorry I tend to cut off people's sentences when I'm excited. Back lash of having powers. I hope one pm will suit you?" Venus said she didn't want him thinking she was totally crazy.

"Whatever time works best for you," Zoicite sounded a bit more timid then normal or maybe that just how he deals with Venus.

"Oh Zoicite always so considerate. That is a wonderful time then. I will see you at the sound stage. I will email you the info; I can just get your email form Ami! See you soon," and then all he heard was an end tone. He looked at his cell phone almost as if that whole conversation was a prank. "She knows Ami?!"


	5. The Last Straw

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the second story of a series! Please go to my profile to start at the beginning, if you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you... but I warned you.

Jupiter and Mercury were both talking in the royal kitchen. Jupiter was working on some food and Mercury was taking some down time away from work.

"So what's it like having Nephlite's memories back," Mercury asked making light conversation. Jupiter paused her cooking to think, her face went into this dazed dreamy state.

"It's... wonderful. I think it would of been different if we didn't fall in love without his memories back," she said looking back down at the food she was mixing, "I don't think any of us could expect the guys to just live some past life without having some feelings before the memories." Lita started putting the food into small containers.

"I know! Venus is so mad at me right now for not just boxing up Kunzite with a pretty ribbon and delivering him on her doorstep memories and all. I just hope, well I don't know if Zoicite likes me," Mercury said blushing at the last part; she didn't want to confess her fears. Jupiter just gave a small laugh,

"Yeah right, I don't think he could help it," right then Mercury's cell phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil," Jupiter said with an all-knowing smile. Mercury shot her a raised eyebrow and answered her phone.

"Hello, this is Ami," Mercury stepped away from Jupiter trying to be polite but Jupiter was certainly still in earshot. "That sounds like a wonderful plan I would love that. Um yeah I think at my house? It's not that far out of town. Ok then it's set, I will see you down town at four ish? Ok, Yep, he he ok yeah bye," Mercury hung up the phone she looked down at it with a smile and a faint blush. "That was Zoicite," she said walking back over to Jupiter.

Jupiter had a hard time not rolling her eyes, "I knew it was him, he invite you out?" Jupiter already knew the answer. She told him to ask her out soon so they could get it out of the way before he visited Venus.

"To a picnic. Oh but I don't have tomorrow evening off. I have a meeting with the agricultural farmers," Mercury said trying to shuffle her day around to fit her new plans.

"I can cover your meeting for you. As long as you get your man," Jupiter said with a wink. It didn't really help Mercury's confidence.

"Thanks Jupiter, I don't even have food at my house! I don't stay there too often," Mercury said creating a new wall of issues she needed to sort out. Jupiter smiled and grabbed the food she just put into containers and handed it over to Mercury.

"Then you can have this, it's great for a picnic and you can keep it chilled till you two eat," Jupiter said with a smile. Mercury raised her eyebrow,

"You seem to have this all planned out," she said with suspicion in her voice.

"So? You want me to not cover your meeting and have ya make the food yourself? Because we can go that route too," Jupiter said grabbing her dishes and walking over to the sink area. Mercury's eye got big,

"No no! Thank you Jupiter, doing this much for me means a lot," Mercury said following Jupiter to say sorry quickly.

Jupiter had a cheeky smile, "it's alright. You would do the same for me, all you have to do is get your man!" Jupiter said with a pat on Mercury's back. Mercury looked down at the ground food in hands,

"If it was only that easy," she said. Jupiter kept patting Mercury on the back,

"No really. It's going to be that easy..."

Zoicite was standing outside of the coffee shop as instructed at four pm also as instructed. Zoicite was suddenly distracted by some noise he herd down an alley,

"She is my mother!" he heard a girl cry. Zoicite rounded the corner to see a small girl with pink hair being cornered by two boys her age.

"Your lying, you don't even look like her," said one boy the other one just nodding. Zoicite came up to the kids rather quickly,

"You two do know bulling isn't accepted," he said his tone deep and stern. The two boys almost jumped out of their skin ran away not looking back. The small girl cleared her tears smiling up to Zoicite.

"Thanks Zoicite, you the best!" the girl turned on her heal and ran. Zoicite blinked several times, why does everyone know his name! He walked back over to the street corner waiting for Ami. His brow was scrunched together in some unknown concentration. His thoughts went back to Ami and the picnic basket in his left hand. He did exactly what Lita said; Ami seemed really excited about the idea of this outing. She even invited him to her place! That kind of confused Zoicite, if they were going on a picnic why not go to an apartment? Zoicite was distracted by this blue sports car pulling up to the cafe. Cars during this time were very rare. Only the very rich kept them and even then it was only used for driving out of the city. Zoicite was floored when Ami stepped out of the drivers seat.

"You ready to go?" Ami was kind of happy by the stunned reaction she got from Zoicite.

"A car? Um I mean yeah," he said then realizing he was standing there like an idiot. Ami got back in the car and got on the road.

"My mother gave it to me as a graduation gift, I don't use it much so I thought I would take it out for a little drive," Ami said as she went down the streets. Even the people down town were pointing and watching the car drive by.

"Graduation? You went to school for book editing?" Zoicite felt like he was being introduced to a whole new side of Ami. How much things did this girl know!?

Ami slightly laughed at his comment. "No I didn't, I got this car when I got out of med school," Ami then totally forgot she had not told Zoi much of anything about that side of her.

"Med school? My gosh why are you not a doctor right now?" Med school? Who goes to med school and is not a practicing doctor. At that thought maybe it was rude of Zoicite to ask. It might be a touchy subject; she obviously didn't bring it up the times they spoke.

"It was mainly scheduling. Being a doctor locked me into a rather intense working lifestyle I am just not ready for. Did you go to school for being an investigator?" Ami asked trying to drop the doctor subject. Ami loved helping people get better. She just couldn't't be a doctor and rule a planet. It was a hard choice she had to make. Ami always hoped she could find a way to practice medicine even in a small way.

"No, no it was just something I picked up. I didn't really go to school, well, I went to a college but I tested my way out of a few degrees. So we are going to your house? I'm assuming it's not in town," Zoicite said looking out the window and starting to see the city core in the background.

"I don't live in town, I actually live by the beach," Ami forgot that was another thing she didn't mention. These things were really starting to add up. Maybe it was best they go on a picnic and get to know each other well. It wasn't long before the buildings were becoming trees and you could see the waters shimmer. 'She really lives out here?' Zoicite questioned to herself. Ever since people moved to other planets the 'national forests' grew in size. People are really not aloud to have a house out in nature to give the planet room to breath since it was rather over populated. If you wanted a house in these locations you had to follow certain rules on living and the land was so expensive no one really wasted their money on the inconvenience.

"We are here," Ami said pulling onto a dirt road leading up to a two story traditional Japanese structure sitting right on the beach.

"You live on the waters edge?" Zoicite couldn't be more astonished. How could Ami afford this life style? If she actually practiced medicine and saved for years she might be able to afford land in a place like this but not build, not keep it updated.

"It's a protected structure. So I get to live here for free as long as I follow the laws," Ami said but she added in her mind 'and I'm the one who wrote the laws so it's really easy to follow' "Come on in," Ami said getting out of the car and feeling the ocean breeze on her face.

"It's very pretty out here. Can you only get here by car?" Zoicite asked following Ami down the path to the house.

"There is a transport pad. If I'm away for too long I get ancy to make it back, it puts everything into a wonderful perspective," Ami said turning to Zoicite with a smile. Zoicite couldn't help but smile at Ami. She seemed so happy about her life, passionate about her beliefs and would even work at a job that might not make a lot of money just to be happy and have the life she wanted even if she was well educated. It was amazing to him what all this woman could do. They entered into the building and everything looked clean and well put together. The kitchen was in the back part of the building, stairs on the side by the entry door and the rest of the lower level was used for living space. There was a bookshelf that spanned a whole wall of the house, large windows facing out to the open water. It looked like it's own form of salvation. "You brought some food I see. My friend Lita made some food for me I will grab it now so we can go out on the sand and eat," Ami went over to her kitchen area and grabbed the bundle of food Lita so wisely prepared.

"So your friends with Lita and Rei, how about Venus? I'm expected to having a meeting with her tomorrow," Zoicite said he could almost see Ami jump a little in surprise.

"Yes I do know Mina, you mean the queen of Venus? Doesn't everyone know her? She has her own tv show for a while now," Ami said walking up to him leading him to the glass door and out to the beach.

"Well yes, I meant personally," He still wanted to know why she didn't send him to Venus in the first place. Even though he knew Lita said she was too busy to get a hold of and Venus was even harder to get time with he was sure with all of Ami's wit she could get him to see the queen of Venus.

"Yes, a little bit. We aren't the same kind of person," Ami paused looking over to Zoicite as he sat down the basket in their decided spot, "You want to know why I didn't just send you to Venus first," Ami knew Zoicite wasn't stupid. Actually that was why she liked him from the start on the moon, Zoicite paused pulling stuff out of the basket that was enough of an answer for her. "I couldn't just give you all of the answers to the puzzle. You're the detective, you have to solve the case not me. Anyways Mina and I aren't really talking right now. You get to meet her tomorrow? Are you worried about meeting royalty?" Ami asked sitting down on the checkers blanket that was placed out on the sand. Zoicite did see some sense in what Ami said, he was the detective on the case and he really shouldn't expect his witness to know everything going on with the body. She just found the body, he should be happy she remembered knowing the victim through Rei. Zoicite sat down and pulled out wine glasses and poured some thinking about Ami's question.

"Not really, I'm sure she gets a lot of people ogling over her royal status but she is just another person wanting to get to know others that live on the planet with her. I'll probably be a little frazzled when I meet her in person but that would be the same with any high up official," Zoicite said handing Ami the wine glass, he had no idea how intense Ami was listening to him right now. "I didn't know if I wanted to call her Queen Venus or Mina," he said offhandedly it was the name Ami kept using for Venus, was it a friend thing? Ami laughed at this question,

"Call her Venus, until she tells you otherwise. Though she likes being called Mina, it was her given name. At the palace all the queens get called by their planet name even Serenity has a different birth given name she likes to hear from time to time," the two talked through most of their meal laughing and talking facts. It felt like home, it felt like the kind of moment you never wanted to end. Zoicite knew then and there, while watching Ami laugh her cheeks lightly flushed and her shoulders rolled back in joy Zoicite knew he wanted her in his life for the rest of his life. True he didn't know her long, maybe just a month but he knew. He knew this better then any lesson he was ever taught.

Suddenly it started to rain, a few drops here and there and before they knew it both of them were quite wet. Ami made a noble effort to grab the food as Zoicite grabbed the wine and blanket as they both rushed in the building. Ami sat down the box of food and turned to Zoicite who was totally drenched, she laughed a little. "Hold there one second I will get a towel," she then scampered off in the house and came back quickly. Zoicite said thanks with a half hearted smile and started to dry his hair. Ami went over and grabbed a blanket from her sofa and placed it on the open floor putting the picnic inside. Zoicite paused for a second. Ami wasn't wet, actually it looked like not a drop of water hit her, he shook his head maybe it was because of her short hair. It's not like she absorbed the water... Once he felt like he was mostly dry he joined Ami on the floor. "At least we can look at the beach," Ami said looking out the window as the storm clouds continued to roll by.

"Where do you like better here or Mercury?" Zoicite asked he remembered the fist time they had dinner together she spoke if the gray planet closest to the Sun.

"Both are my home. I've spent most of my time on Earth. I don't know if I was given the choice to live on Mercury full time I could. My job is here my friends are here so it's hard considering one over the other. I love Mercury though, there is no other place like it in the galaxy," Ami said sounding like she was debating the matter right then, she let out a faint laugh at the end, "oh I'm sure there is other planets like it in the galaxy I know but it's special to me," she said poking some of her food deep in thought. Zoicite leaned in to hear, her voice was rather faint. "Why do you like the planet so much when you weren't born here?" Zoicite asked softly not wanting her to move away.

"My parents were from there and they gave me the planet so to speak, being there reminds me of my childhood, it was a long time ago but I loved it. I wish you would visit," Ami turned to Zoicite and blushed. His face was just inches from hers, Ami just looked into his eyes, she didn't know what to do. Zoicite smiled, "I would love to," and with that he leaned in and kissed her. He didn't expect this odd pleasant tingle from his lips but he certainly wanted more. He almost felt like he had come home, he knew this feeling didn't come from everybody. They pulled apart and just looked at each other. Almost like they both feared if they blinked the moment would be gone,

"I think kissing my only witness might break some rules," Zoicite said off hand.

"Well if it is, it's a rule I plan on breaking a lot more," was Amis reply as she leaned in again. Ami was so happy, how could she not be? She had been dying to kiss him again since she saw him the first day, heck even hearing his voice on the phone would pull on her heart strings. To be this close now felt like a well-earned gift. And it was a gift that kept on giving. The two for the rest of the night did a lot less talking but still kept things light. As the night wore on Zoicite was shocked when he asked the time, "I have to go so I can be ready to meet with Venus tomorrow," he said leaning up, Ami who was using him as a nice pillow stretched at his movements. "Oh yes, that's really important for you. I will ah, show you where the transport unit is," Ami said also getting up kind of sad her perfect night had to end. After getting his things together they stood in front to the transport unit. "So um tell me if I'm wrong but does this mean we are dating?" you could tell by Zoicite's tone the question had been weighting in his mind for a while now. Ami smiled and replied,

"Yes, that's exactly what this means," she said softly looking down at her feet shyness taking hold.

"Good because I wasn't going to leave until you agreed," he said with a sly simile. He kissed Ami one last time before stepping on the transporter and leaving. As soon as he left Ami smiled big and did a happy dance in her place. Nothing could make her more happy right now.

Zoicite still had to go see Venus and even though it was the final key to solve this case he still wished he could spend more time with Ami. 'Now that we are dating,' he thought a cheeky smile on his face. At least she would now answer his calls. Venus said to meet her at the sound stage. Now he wasn't quite sure they would let him into the filming lot. True he did break into the palace steal secret information and get out unscathed but this felt like a different beast. Venus filmed her show in a studio building where other TV shows are filmed and some movies were being made. Zoicite walked up to the main door where the guard stood.

"Hello, I'm Zoicite, here to see Venus," the guard raised an eyebrow, clearly people said this a lot. He looked on his list for guests today and actually saw Zoicite on the list. "Yes looks like you have an appointment," the guard gave Zoicite directions to the right building and sent Zoicite on his way. 'This is so much easier then breaking into the palace,' Zoicite thought to himself walking through the building. He got to the correct level and was rushed off by an assistant. "Hi are you here to see Venus? Of course you are! She is waiting for you in her office, let me show you the way," he was practically dragged into Venus's office. The room looked comfy and lived in, her main desk sat back next to a window with two guests chairs in front of the desk.

"Zoicite it is so good to see you! Oh I'm so happy to see you," Mina said rushing over to Zoicite and gave him a hug. Zoicite was slightly taken back, he didn't expect Venus to be so... Venus.

"Hello Venus, I guess you already know I'm Zoicite, your friend Lita suggested I visit you," he said walking over to a chair as Mina bounced back to her desk. Mina waved her hand like anything Zoicite was talking about didn't matter.

"Yes yes, please call me Mina! Lita told me why where going to visit what I really want to know is," Venus smiled and drew close over her desk like she was telling some secret, "Are you dating Ami?" Venus rated her eyebrows trying to egg him on for dishing out the dirt. Zoicite raised his eyebrow.

"You are really asking me that? If she is your friend then she should be the one to update you on her relationship status," Mina flopped back in her chair.

"Well we aren't talking right now," crossing her arms in dislike of his answer. "Well, we are talking, I'm just mad at her. Anyways if you two were dating that would be a wonderful thing. Ami is a great person, far better then I could ever be, I just want to see her happy," Venus said laying it on batting her eyes ever so lightly. Zoicite gave her a weird look, is all royalty this... Weird?

"If you must know, yes, as of yesterday we are a couple," Venus almost bounced out of her chair in excitement.

"Yes! That means I'm one step closer to Kunzite," she said going into this odd la la land. "Kunzite? Is this a friend of yours?" Zoicite asked, Venus stopped smiling and gave him a dead pan look.

"You mean you two didn't grow up around each other?" did Ami really go through the effort of putting all the generals in different orphanages?

"I haven't met another person with a jade name. Well other then Jedite, we were in the same orphanage but no one by the name of Kunsite, sorry" Zoicite said rattling his mind for the name, it did sound distantly familiar.

"No matter, it just proves Ami is a genius, well we don't need proof for that. It was known ever since she was thirteen," Venus calmed down, her attitude now was like night and day to the bouncing bunny that she acted like a second ago. A light knock came at Mina's door and Zoicite turned to see the same assistant who pushed him in the room peaking their head in the door.

"Sorry Mina but I have that list of people to fill the new production manager job. If you could look at it," said the assistant almost scared to bug Venus. Venus shook her head,

"No you make the call on that, I don't want to see anybody to make the choice. Oh and can you please hire from in house? I don't want someone who isn't use to the way we do things here so they can start sooner," the girl didn't look like she favored Venus's answer but agreed and closed the door. "Sometimes my life feels like nothing more then a collection of busy moments," Venus said with a sigh.

"Do you normally come here on your day off?" Zoicite asked, from the looks of it she kind of submitted herself to this added stress.

"Oh certainly, the queen of each planet are given one day off a week to do ask they wish. Almost all of us spend that in normal society. Oh under an alias so no one knows us but we all like spending time with our people. Most of the time it's a job that you only need to be there once a week. The queen of Mars actually likes to have odd jobs, anyways mine obvious requires more then just one day. Serenity said I can be a tv show host if I do planetary work while I'm here, thus the office," Mina pointed to the large space they were sitting in. Once Zoicite looked around it did have a lot of official files and looked like more work came out of here then just script and production notes.

"So! You came to talk to me about Blue," Venus said now allowing Zoicite to talk about the real matter at hand.

"Yes, as I said Lita suggest I speak with you because you were Blues parental guidance after her. I wanted to know a little bit about him," Zoicite pulled out a note pad. Mina leaned back in her chair; this was going to be hard to talk about without talking about Blue's past and why he died.

"Yes when I got Blue he was a very good child. Lita is the best with kids, no denying it. Things didn't really happen until he started getting memories from his past life," Mina said looking off in the distance.

"Happen? What do you mean? Like hanging out with the wrong crowd?" Zoicite asked, this is the closest he has been to figuring out his victim in a while.

"Well, he was working for the palace. Blue was very smart, that's why I was suppose to take care of him, it wasn't that he picked the wrong people but he was, finding things out about his past and making the wrong choices," Mina sighed, they all hoped Blue would of worked out. "So I took him off the staff, that didn't make him happy and he ran away. I never saw him again," Venus did sound a little sad but not shocked by the news.

"So he was living by himself? Did you know of anyone who didn't like Blue that might kill him?" Zoicite pushed, finding out that he had run away was a big clue. Maybe he was killed.

"Not that I know of, he really was falling apart mentally I wouldn't be too shocked if he was killed," Venus sighed, she really didn't like not telling Zoicite the full truth but it was in his best interest.

"Thank you for answering my questions," Zoicite said putting away his pen and paper.

"Is that all?" Venus asked slightly surprised.

"Did you expect another question?" Zoicite asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well nothing about Blue but a little about Ami for goodness sakes," Venus said "I am the queen of love," she added in crossing her arms.

"So you really do have special powers?" he asked Zoicite always wondered about that.

"Certainly! All of us do, Mercury can control water, don't get close to Mars when there is fire around, that kind of thing. I don't control people's hearts but sometimes I wish I could," Venus said her eyes lighting up with the opportunity manipulation could bring to her life.

"Probably best you can't then," Zoicite said suddenly worried about this lady having such control over people.

"Speaking of control, I had better get back to work before I get scolded by Mercury for getting my paperwork in late. It's been wonderful meeting you Zoicite and don't worry things will work out with you and Ami, I can feel it." Mina said standing up and leading Zoicite to the door. Zoicite smiled and left, well a vote of confidence from Venus herself wasn't bad. Maybe if he got back to the station and finished up fast he could see Ami for dinner. He wasted no time getting back to the office.

Ami opened the door to the police station. It had been a whole since she was here she went up to the information desk,

"Hello where is the chiefs office?" Ami asked with a smile.

"The chiefs office is down the hall to the left but he is a little busy," Ami didn't pay much attention to the last bit the front desk clerk said, she went straight for the room still not hearing the lady calling her to stop as she went into the room. Inside was the chief and two other officers working on some paperwork. The chief looked up and about fell out of his chair.

"I'm sorry mam but we are in a meeting," one of the police officers said but the chief held up a hand to silence him.

"We will continue this meeting later. If you could both leave my office," said the chief not moving his eye contact with Ami. She just smiled as the other men scoffed in shock at the sudden arrival of this stranger and their sudden dismissal.

"So you do remember me," Ami said as the door shut sitting herself down in one of the chairs.

"Citizens cloths or not I can still remember the face of the queen of Mercury," he said bowing his head a little to show respect.

"If you could not tell anyone who I am. I'm rather attached to my civilian life so please call me Ami. I actually just came here to tell you I won't be the head of police services soon." Ami never really liked making royal calls when she isn't in her royal attire. The last thing she would want is the life Venus has… Being a queen everywhere she went.

"I totally understand the desire for security of identity Ami. Is another planets queen taking over the role?" the chief asked confused on why Mercury would suddenly stop being the head of the police force, in his eyes she did rather well.

"No, someone else quite different. I can't name names of course but there will be changes in the next few months," Ami said standing up which gave the chief a sign that the conversation was certainly over. "Oh and one other thing," she said as he walked with her out of the office and stood in the hall.

"The queen of Mars will be causing some ruckus here soon, please make sure Mars and anyone she travels with won't be harmed. Mars will be on a special mission and can't use her powers. Of course protect the citizens first but no kill shots on her please," Ami said as if she was talking about the weather. The chief was nodding eyes slightly big at the rather surprising warning he just got, they weren't normally informed about special missions this must mean Ami expects something.

"Ami!" both Ami and the chief looked up at hearing the surprised voice of Zoicite just getting in the office.

"Hi Zoicite I was just looking for you," Ami said smiling and giving Zoicite a kiss on the cheek when he got to her. The chief was floored, did he just see Mercury kiss his detective.

"I didn't know you would be here," Zoicite said looking down to Ami and then over to the chief.

"I wanted to surprise you since I have the rest of the day off and I just started talking to the chief," Ami said giving the chief a look.

"Yes, she was just asking after you," he said trying to sound normal Zoicite nodded and looked back to Ami.

"Well I can just put this paperwork away and do you want to go out to eat?" he asked holding Amis hand as they walked down to his office. The chief sighed, 'I don't think he knows he is dating the queen of a planet, the poor sucker' the chief thought as he started looking around for those officers again to continue his meeting.

Serenity stood outside as close as she could be outside the castle without leaving the protective barrier she knew too well. Suddenly she saw Rini running up the stairs and Serenity couldn't help but smile, her daughter was her everything. Serenity kneeled down and opened her arms wide for Rini to crash into them.

"I missed you Rini," Serenity said into Rini's ear as they hugged. Serenity daughter pulled away giving her mom a weird look, "I was only at school mom," it just made Serenity smile. Her small child didn't know, Serenity could vaguely remember how annoying her mother when she would say the same thing when she got home from school. "Your not crying today, those boys stop picking on you?" Serenity asked grabbing Rini's hand as they went into the castle.

"Oh yeah ever since Zoicite scared them away a day ago they haven't made fun of me at all!" Rini said with glee. Serenity laughed,

"Rini don't be silly you know Zoicite isn't alive. He hasn't been reincarnated," Serenity loved the imagination of her child but this was a touch outlandish.

"It was him I swear. I overheard Mercury talking about him to Jupiter in the kitchens the other day," Rini said trying to provide solid proof to her mom she wasn't lying. Serenity's jaw dropped, how could Ami do this? Without her knowing? Was that legal? Pfft, of course it was Ami probably wrote the laws so she could get away with it. 'Mercury does that all the time,' Serenity thought then a sly smile graced her face, 'well two could play that game it isn't against the rules to invite him to the castle to meet him myself then,' Rini looked up at her mom and sighed. Rini knew that look all too well, her mom was dreaming up an plan, Rini knew she wasn't going to get much attention out of her mom. "I'm going to find dad," Rini said running down the hall looking for the King, Serenity saw Rini run off but her mind was already on all the questions she had for the ex general.

"I can cook," Ami said defensively holding a tomato while Zoicite and Ami were shopping for fresh ingredients to make dinner. Zoicite smiled down at her but knew she was pressing her luck. "Right and who made that food you had ready for the picnic?" he asked in a slightly sing song voice already knowing the answer. Ami blushed, ok so she was caught, "Lita," was the only reply she had to give. Zoicite got a cheeky smile leaned down and plucked the fruit from her hand, "And that's why I'm cooking. Don't worry, it will be my gift for you helping me with the case," he said then leaning down and kissing her forehead. Ami blushed again, she really wasn't use to this attention, her last boyfriend was... Zoicite. "So what would you like to eat?" Zoicite asked looking at the wide selection. Ami drew close holding on to his arm like she was some young girl with her new fling, "Anything as long as it isn't yellowtail," Ami said scrunching up her nose to show her distaste this made Zoicite laugh a little. "Ok, silly but ok," Zoicite and Ami settled on some food and started walking to his apartment to make some food. They walked down by the Tokyo Park on their way to his house; Ami looked out on the small body of water and thought about her childhood that was riddled with crime fighting. If she told her younger self then Ami would be holding the hand of the man that was attacking her when beryl was alive her younger self would consider her mad. Ami wasn't mad, she was incandescently happy because she knew his man was her soul mate. "What are you thinking about?" Zoicite asked noticing Ami got a little quite as they passed the shinning water. Ami looked up to him with a kind smile, "I just have a lot of memories here from my teenage years," Zoicite just nodded not really having a similar childhood.

Zoicite opened the door for Ami into his apartment, Ami looked around. To her it looked like Zoicites style, hard dark oak wood walls, very rich tone and color. "This is a very nice apartment," Ami said as Zoicite locked the door behind them. Ami followed Zoicite into the kitchen as he spoke, "It was an old office space and the building was here before the revolution. I always had an attraction to old architecture so I was happy when I found this place. Anyways how about that dinner," he said emptying the contents from their shopping trip. Both of them talked all afternoon Zoicite cooked a wonderful meal, Ami wondered how he learned but she guessed some time living in a orphanage and alone can have its effects on ones culinary talents. They talked about all the books they read, haven't read and wanted to read. Ami had not been this happy in a long time. Even at the palace everyone asked something of her, she was everyone's go to girl, it was nice talking to someone who didn't expect something in the end. Zoicite seemed blessed to be in the company of this amazing person, dating her was just icing on the cake. Ami leaned in and gave Zoicite a fare well kiss, she was leaning on the doorframe rather tired, it was late.

"Why don't you just stay the night? I have a spare room," Zoicite said with worry ringing through his voice tried and true.

"No, I have to go. I have an early meeting about bio engineered transport units that I can't be late for. I've had a wonderful time thank you Zoicite," Ami kissed him one last time leaning into his warm body almost making the choice right then to forget her meeting and stay, but her well trained mind said no and pulled away leaving Zoicite slightly dazed by the kiss. Zoicite saw Ami shuffle down the hall to leave, he had a sappy smile on his face then suddenly got confused, 'did she just say bio engineered transport units!?'

Zoicites head was leaning over some paperwork he wanted to get all his facts settled about his case so he could take the information and use it to solve the damn thing. Saphire Blue was a Celtic raised by both Lita and Mina so he could work for the palace but his memories started coming back. Mina said he was mentally disturbed by these memories and ran away. It accounted for no one really knowing him but those icy burns on his body still didn't make sense, he rubbed his face with his hands trying to click his brain into detective mode. Zoicites mind fluttered back to Ami, it still confused him how she had a house by the beach and how water just didn't hit her. Like she absorbed it. Ami found the body in the alley and called the police; he felt any sensible citizen would do something like that. She said it was cloudy but that doesn't account for the icy death the poor soul faced. All the sudden Zoicite herd a knock on his door, the chief walked in passing over a note, Zoicite raised his eyebrow in confusion as he accepted the note.

"It's from the queen, from Serenity, I don't know what you did but she wants to meet you. Today," said the chief as Zoicites shocked face looked down at the note for confirmation. There written in the queens hand was a note requesting Zoicites presence at the castle for a private conference. "Do you think it's about the case?" Zoicite asked looking back up to the chief.

"Well you haven't solved it yet but I wouldn't assume anything," said the chief already guessing it was about Mercury visiting him just the other day but the chief wasn't about to go against a request from a royal and say something. "Make sure your not late and I don't expect you back for the rest of your shift," he said allowing himself out of the room Zoicite still in shock.

Zoicite walked up to the tall gate entry to the palace this time as a guest and not someone breaking in. The tall guard halted him at the gate. Zoicite had an odd feeling just showing the note from the queen to the guard was all he needed. The assumption was right quickly the two guards lead him into the castle directing to him to sudden doom. There was no doubting it, he was worried. He had never herd anyone to be requested to a private meeting like this from the queen. Through all the worry he was still calm, he was directed through a lot of large hallways grand ceilings large open areas that lead into rich gardens but he didn't look, he was rather determined. A large golden door appeared in the distance, once they reach it the guards halted.

"The queen is to be called Queen Serenity unless she says otherwise, make sure to bow when you enter. Don't go closer then 20 feet from her unless she comes to you," said the guard ratting off all the rules Zoicite must follow before entering the room. Zoicite gave a short nod. The guards then opened the large doors opening to a massive room straight ahead he saw the queen of the solar system, Neo Queen Serenity in all her glory sitting on a high grand royal chair that sat slightly above the ground floor. Zoicite walked in and herd the doors shut behind him, well there is no running out. Large windows were to his left looking over to the large city, on the right a small hallway with pillars, he guessed this was the royals way of getting in the throne room, several royal chairs made a crescent shape Serenity was is one of the chairs in the middle, he bowed.

"Greetings detective, I am Neo Queen Serenity, do you know why I called you here today," Serenity said sounding very regal and powerful.

"No I don't queen Serenity," he said trying to avoid eye contact. Being in the queens pressense was much more foreboding then his interview with Venus could ever be.

"Well Zoicite I have a few questions for you," Serenity said but stopped when she saw Zoicites shocked face, "What is it?" she suddenly asked, people didn't normally look at her like that, well no citizen and Zoicite was still considered a citizen.

"It's nothing," Zoicite said but then his annoyance got to him, "Actually it's just annoying, why does everyone know my name? It's not like it's Jim or Mike or even Lee! And yet Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami even a little girl on the street knew my name, what did I do to get all these strangers knowing my name!?" Zoicite almost shouting he couldn't take it anymore, just one more person knowing his name was the thing to push him over the edge on this issue.

"You have meet all the girls? And Ami wasn't planning on introducing me to you? That is just not fair!" Serenity said standing up from her chair, Zoicite was taken back.

"Er not to be rude Queen but you didn't know Blue Sapphire," Zoicite said with a raised eyebrow, Serenity was starting to remind him of Mina.

Serenity looked at Zoicite with shock,

"How in the world do you know about Blue Sapphire, I thought he is dead," Serenity said, now she was confused. Had Ami really thought this was the way to win Zoicites heart, why did Ami reincarnate the generals without asking Serenity.

"I thought that's why you invited me here. To ask about the case I'm working on the death of Blue Sapphire. Is there another reason," Zoicite said really not knowing what he had gotten into coming to see the queen.

Serenity started walking around the room thinking, it took her a while and Zoicite dared not speak, once she came to some sort of resolution she sat back up on her chair.

"Zoicite, I did invite you here to talk but not about Blue. If you must know Blue Sapphires life and death is an internal matter with in the palace. Blue Sapphire was special, the queen of Mercury herself worked on his generic coding, he was reborn. For anyone with celtics is just someone the royal family decided to bring back for another chance," Zoicites eyes got big. This was rushing into his mind all too fast. His case was an internal matter, Blue was genetically altered, all celtics where chosen to be reborn...by the royal family. "Yes Zoicite, from you face I can tell you have connected the dots. You were always very smart and it gives you credit. Even you were given a new life, you wonder why all those people knew you by name. It is because they knew you in your past life, Rei, the fiery girl you meet is actually the crowned queen of Mars, Lita the lady who owned the small restaurant is the crown queen of Jupiter. The small girl you meet in the street you saved from the young boys was indeed my daughter Princess Serenity, even you Zoicite. In your past life you were General Zoicite second in power to Prince Endymiond's guard during the moon kingdom," said the queen her voice seemed to ring louder in his ears as more facts came out of her mouth. He, he had meet all the inner planet queens without knowing it, he was reborn by request of the government, he was a royal guard himself in his past life, this all amazed him how could this be? But he was just Zoicite an orphan living a normal life not some powerful military mind raised to protect anybody.

Right then Ami, in her royal flowing blue gown was seen walking down the side hallway, Zoicites eyes were going to fall out of his sockets. What was Ami doing here, in cloths like that.

"Mercury, just the person I needed to see. Please stop a second and explain something to me," Serenity called sweetly, Mercury stopped looking down at her notes and up to the queen nodding then over to Zoicite and staged back a little in surprise. Ami's eyes never left Zoicite as she walked over to the queen. "What is it Serenity," Ami said looking up to Serena a slight smirk on Amis face only Serenity could see.

"For goodness sakes Mercury tell him who you really are, he deserves your love and honesty," the queen said Zoicite looked up to Ami and then to the queen, back and forth wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Zoicite," she bowed slightly, "I am Mercury queen of the planet Mercury, also known as Ami Mizuno, I am sorry for the lack of information but it was for both my safety and yours," Mercury said as he could see her resolve crumble. "On the moon palace I was in love with General Zoicite, my one true love. I have only loved one person so when you were reincarnated I had to find out if you would love me without your memories and if I would fall in love with you, which I have," Mercury said, an honest loving smile gracing her face.

"So Zoicite when you asked about Blues death I was shocked because Queen Mercury was the person I ordered to end Sapphires life," Serenity said Zoicite was down right shocked. He was dating the queen of her own planet. She didn't tell him not because she wanted to be deceitful, lie, or loose his trust. She did it to make sure their love was true before he got his memories were back, so he wasn't forced to live a life he started in the past. Ami, his one witness was in fact the killer, the person who was ordered by the queen to end the life of a man who was relapsing on his past.

"Not normally my job but we believed Blue only trusted me and would agree to meet me, which he did, I made his death painless with using my powers to quickly freeze his body. Not my favorite mission Serenity, next time can you send the royal guard to do that?" Mercury said looking back to Serena slightly pouting.

"So," both girls looked to Zoicite, this was the first time he had spoken since he was bombarded with facts, "So this case was put in my hands so you could get to know me as natural as possible," Ami nodded a smile on her face. "So am I aloud to, can I still date you even if your the Queen of Mercury?" he asked making sure he had the facts. Serenity giggled a little at what he just asked,

"Yes, if you will have me," Mercury said a big smile facing her face. "Well yes, I will. I love you," he said shyly Mercury ran up to him and into his arm giving him an earth shattering kiss. After a while they herd Serenity cough and they broke apart.

"Now Mercury, you have put this poor man through the ringer, can you please for my sanity give him his memories back," Serenity said waving her hand as if she was shooing them off. It was Mercury's turn to be shocked, "but he just found out all of this, it might be too much to bring back memories," she said with concern. The queen held up her hand again to silence Ami.

"No it has to be now, any doubt he might have about you, Blue Sapphires death, or being a general will all be answered. Now, like right now Ami, go," Serenity said glaring at Mercury. Mercury didn't wait for Serenity to get mad grabbed Zoicites hand and pulled him back down the hall she came in.

"I'm sorry," Mercury said in a small voice, Zoicite looked over to her. It seems this has been weighing in her for a while and she felt bad.

"If you didn't love me you wouldn't of put me through all of this and if you hadn't fallen in love again you wouldn't be feeling regret so please Ami...I mean Mercury, don't say your sorry. Thank you for finding me in this life time," he said kissing her hand.

"I would find a way to you no matter what," Mercury said kissing him once again in the middle of the hall she didn't care if there were maids and guards looking, she didn't care if Venus herself came out from a door, she was happy Zoicite knew all accepted it and loved her for who she was.

"Now is there anything else shocking and life changing you need to tell me?"

"Well, we are about to go see the king,"

"Fuck!"

The End

The next story is Rei and Jedite.


End file.
